See Me Through
by minervanyx
Summary: The sequel to Whatever It Takes. Nikolas and Emily are happy and in love, but when both old and new foes arise, bent on destroying them, will their love be enough to see them through to the other side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John F. Kennedy International Airport was bustling with pre-Thanksgiving travelers. Emily Quartermaine observed them all with a detached interest as she sat in the waiting area for arriving flights. She was extremely excited because Nikolas was coming back to Port Charles for good today. For the past three weeks he had been at FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia rehabilitating his shoulder and taking care of his resignation from the FBI. Emily knew his superiors had tried to persuade him to stay in the Bureau, but Nikolas had been resolute. He was moving back to Port Charles to be with Emily. Mac Scorpio had offered him a job as a detective with the PCPD, which Nikolas had accepted, and Nikolas had leased an apartment just down the hall from Emily. She smiled as she remembered how Nikolas had refused to move in with her despite her insistence that it made more sense for them to live together.

_Flashback _

"_I still say you should just move in with me," Emily told Nikolas as they sat in Kelly's drinking coffee and discussing the apartments Nikolas had seen earlier that morning. "It's not like we aren't going to be spending all our time together."_

_Nikolas just smiled and shook his head. "It'll be more fun to live apart," he insisted. "That way we can go on dates. I can pick you up at your front door with some flowers hidden behind my back and take you out to a fancy restaurant and make all the other guys jealous. You know, dates."_

_Emily's face broke out into a smile. "How am I supposed to argue with you when you're so wonderful all the time?" she questioned with a laugh, leaning towards him._

"_I don't know," Nikolas replied with a shrug. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Maybe you just shouldn't argue with me, because I know how to win," he added, grinning._

_She smacked his arm playfully. "Don't count on it," she warned. "The next time we have this discussion, I fully plan on winning."_

_Nikolas shook his head and laughed. "I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. "Come here."_

_End Flashback _

Emily snapped out of her memories as she heard Nikolas's flight being called for arrival. Rising from her seat, she began to scan the crowd for Nikolas. After a few minutes, she saw him exit the terminal, his eyes searching the crowd for her. Like magnets, his eyes were drawn to hers, and their gazes locked. Emily broke out into a smiled as she began moving towards him, her pace quickening with each step.

Nikolas dropped his bags and caught her easily as she launched herself into his arms. Emily giggled as he swung her around, his face pressed to the crook of her neck. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, setting her down so he could look into her eyes.

"I've missed you, too," Emily replied in the same tone, leaning up to kiss him. She kissed him firmly, her fingers trailing lightly through his hair. Nikolas responded to her kiss, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, his lips sealing over hers.

"Mmm," he murmured, pulling back slightly. "It's so nice to be home."

Emily grinned. "You might not feel that way once I tell you where we're going tomorrow."

Nikolas winced. "Let me guess…to the Quartermaine Mansion for Thanksgiving dinner?"

She nodded. "Everyone is going to be there. Jason has really been making an effort to reconnect with the family, especially since Grandmother's death, so he comes to Thanksgiving dinner now. Dillon's coming home from college and bringing Georgie with him. Alexis will be there with Ned and Kristina, and Mom invited Lucky and Liz to bring Eric. Even Luke and Skye will be there with Lulu. I know it will probably be tense and uncomfortable, and I'm sorry, but…"

"Em, Em, Em…" Nikolas hushed her, putting his fingers to her lips. "You're really adorable when you apologize for things that haven't ever happened yet, you know that?" They both laughed before he continued. "Seriously, don't worry about it. The normal family members will balance out the crazy ones. Plus, both our families thrive on dysfunction, so maybe together they'll be functional." He kissed her. "Besides, as long as I'm with you, everything will be fine because I'll have you to be thankful for."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Nikolas replied, slipping an arm around her waist as they headed towards the baggage claim area.

"How's your shoulder?" Emily inquired as they walked.

"Perfectly healed," Nikolas replied. "The doctor's were amazed. They said they had never seen anyone recover from a gunshot wound so quickly in their lives. They all asked me what my secret was."

"What did you tell them?" Emily asked curiously.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I just told them I had a strong motivation to get home."

Emily smiled and leaned into his body, holding him a little closer as they walked. After retrieving his bags, the couple walked to Emily's car and drove back to Port Charles. They arrived at their apartment building and Nikolas brought his bags to his apartment. Emily followed him inside, seeing the place for the first time. It was spacious yet also slightly empty, with sparse furniture and austere colors on the walls. "It's nice," Emily commented. "A little barren, maybe, but nice."

Nikolas smiled. "Yes, well, I do have some decorating to do, don't I? I was sort of hoping you would help."

"Of course I will," Emily agreed happily.

"Good, thank you," Nikolas replied, leaning over to give her a brief kiss. "Listen, I've got to swing by the PCPD to talk to Mac and officially accept my job."

She nodded. "That's fine. I actually have to stop by the hospital anyway. I'll meet you at Kelly's for dinner?"

"Ok." Nikolas kissed her again, running his hand lightly over her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When Nikolas entered Kelly's later that evening, he scanned the restaurant for Emily. He spotted her sitting at a table facing away from the door, her chin propped on her hand. He walked up behind her quietly and tilted her chin up with his hand as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. Emily responded to his kiss, her hand cupping his cheek as she moaned slightly in surprise.

"Hi," she greeted with a laugh as he sat down across from her. "How was your meeting with Mac?"

Nikolas nodded. "It went very well. I'm officially employed as a detective with the PCPD."

"Congratulations!" Emily exclaimed, leaning across the table to hug him. "That's wonderful."

"Thank you," Nikolas replied.

The waitress came to take their orders and their meal passed enjoyably with much conversation and playful teasing. After the waitress took their plates away and they paid for their meal, Emily leaned across the table again, taking Nikolas by surprise as she kissed him. When she pulled away, Nikolas looked at her curiously. "What was that for?"

"I just realized how much I missed you," Emily responded with a shrug.

Nikolas chuckled. "It wasn't like we didn't speak while I was gone. We talked almost every night on the phone."

"I know," Emily acknowledged. "But it was hard not being able to see you, to be close to you, not being able to lean over and kiss you when you say something adorable."

Nikolas grinned as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Emily's lips. "Like that?" he asked teasingly.

Emily smiled. "Yes. I love you, Nikolas."

"I love you, too," Nikolas replied, standing and taking her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Emily asked with interest as she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and out of the restaurant.

Nikolas paused and stepped closer to her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her close. "Back to your apartment." He bent down so he could whisper in her ear, his voice making her knees weak. "I want to be alone with you." He gently brushed his mouth against her neck.

Emily sighed as his lips moved across her skin. "Okay," she agreed breathlessly. "But if you keep that up, you'll have to carry me home in a bowl because I'll be a puddle of Jell-O at your feet," she continued, referencing his lips continuing to trail a path along her neck.

Nikolas laughed and pulled back. "We can't have that," he said, scooping one arm under her knees as his other wrapped around her lower back, picking her up in his arms as Emily squealed in surprise.

"Nikolas, what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Carrying you home before you turn into Jell-O," he replied, walking towards her apartment with her still in his arms.

* * *

"Nikolas, you can put me down now," Emily laughed as he came to a halt at the door of her apartment. "You didn't have to carry me all the way home, you know."

He grinned as he sat he down on her feet. "I know, but I wanted to," he told her as she rummaged through her purse for her keys.

"I must have looked ridiculous," she commented, finally finding the key and unlocking the door.

"You could never look ridiculous," Nikolas assured her, following her into the apartment. "I thought you looked beautiful." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that started out gentle and innocent but very quickly became passionate.

Emily's fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, clinging to Nikolas as his tongue slipped inside her mouth to touch hers. They back-stepped clumsily to the bedroom; their lips locked the entire time. Nikolas paused at the foot of the bed, moving his hands from Emily's back and neck to her shoulders, sliding her jacket off her shoulders. Emily's movements mirrored his, and Nikolas shrugged out of his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor at their feet.

Then, Nikolas proceeded to slowly unbutton Emily's blouse, his lips following the path of his hands, burning a path over her skin. Emily ran her fingers through his hair before trailing her hands downward to pull Nikolas's shirt over his head. He complied, straightening so that he freed himself from the fabric, his lips landing on Emily's the moment the shirt was gone.

Slowly, Nikolas leaned Emily's body backwards over the bed, his mouth never leaving her. He hovered over her, his hands stroking the sides of her body as hers moved restlessly over his back. Lifting her up with one arm, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off in one smooth motion and exposing her body from the waist up.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips before trailing kisses down her chest.

"I love you, too," Emily moaned in reply, her fingers moving to the button of his jeans. She deftly undid them, pushing his pants and underwear down his body.

Nikolas moved his hands to Emily's pants, quickly removing them along with her panties. Looking at Emily with a small smile, he lowered his head to hers, teasing her lips with his while keeping his body raised over hers.

Emily was having none of this. Arching her body into his, she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into her. "I need you, Nikolas," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Nikolas couldn't hold back any longer. He sank into her, causing Emily to cry out in pleasure and wrap her legs around him. Their tempo quickly increased and soon they reached their peak, climaxing together.

Afterwards, Emily lay snuggled securely in Nikolas's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, feeling both very satiated and very sleepy. Lifting her head up, she gently traced the scar on his shoulder from where the bullet had torn through his skin before leaning down and kissing it.

Nikolas's gaze slid sideways until it met hers. "Why did you do that?" he asked sleepily.

Emily just smiled as she shifted closer and burrowed into his warm, firm body. "It's part of the job description," she mumbled in reply. "Kiss it and make it better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emily, sweetheart, it's time to wake up. Come on, baby. Rise and shine," Nikolas whispered the following morning, gently kissing Emily on the cheek.

Cracking one eye open, she squinted at him and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Um…about 10:30," Nikolas replied, leaning down to place another tender kiss on the base of her neck.

"Already?" Emily asked, stretching languidly in his arms. "I usually don't sleep this late," she continued, looking at him. "I guess you wore me out."

Nikolas grinned as he trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied with a smile, curling her arm around Nikolas's neck and drawing his head down to hers. "I love falling asleep in your arms," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him, her lips opening against his.

Nikolas deepened the kiss, almost powerless to do anything else. Emily had the ability to make him forget about everything else just by her presence, the mere touch of her lips or body against his. He could feel his control beginning to slip, and he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "Uh-uh," he mumbled, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. "We can't."

She pretended to pout. "Why not?"

"Because today is Thanksgiving," Nikolas replied, his fingers still caressing her face. "And as much as I would like to spend the entire day right here giving thanks for how wonderful you are," he continued, his lips brushing against her forehead, "we have to go to your parents'."

Emily sighed and smacked his arm playfully. "You're such a tease," she accused.

"I'll make it up to you," Nikolas countered, his eyes burning into hers. "I promise."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time. "Okay," she whispered. "But I'm going to hold you to that promise," she warned as she finally rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower, glancing over her shoulder at Nikolas.

He grinned and met her gaze. "That's fine by me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Emily questioned as she and Nikolas walked the path leading to the front door of the Quartermaine mansion. "It's not too late to change your mind, you know. We can turn around, go back to my apartment, and you can start working on that promise you made," she offered, wrapping an arm around his waist as they let themselves into the house.

Nikolas chuckled, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Come on," he coaxed, leafing her towards the family room. "The sooner we enter the lion's den, the sooner we can leave and…" he trailed off, hearing raised voices emanating from the living room.

"I can't believe you're letting a Cassadine into this house!" came the angry voice of Tracy Quartermaine. "Daddy would be appalled. The Cassadines are nothing but a bunch of raving lunatics!"

"I take exception to that, Mother," Ned replied quite calmly. "In case you've forgotten, my wife is a Cassadine by blood, and she's not even close to being a lunatic." There was a pause. "I would think you could at least be civil towards her, considering she's sitting right next to me."

"There was nothing I could do to keep you from marrying Alexis," Tracy shot back. "But my brother should act like a parent and keep his daughter from seeing a Cassadine. Have you forgotten how he almost got her killed?"

"Tracy, shut up!" Monica ordered. "Nikolas didn't almost get Emily killed. He saved her, and he almost lost his life in the process."

"Maybe it would be better if he had," Tracy retorted.

Emily had heard enough. Incensed, she grabbed Nikolas's hand and pulled him into the family room. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone," she announced as they entered the room. "Tracy, it really was nice of you to share your opinions about Nikolas and my relationship with him," she continued, staring her aunt down. "But I have to say, you're wrong. Nikolas is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't appreciate you saying that I would be better off if he were dead."

AJ grinned, unable to pass up the opportunity to needle Tracy. "Excellent work, as always, Tracy," he congratulated in mock seriousness, earning himself a withering glare.

Before Tracy could respond, Monica cut in. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful," she complimented as she and Alan walked over to hug their daughter.

"Absolutely stunning," Alan agreed, embracing her. He then turned to Nikolas. "It's good to see you, Nikolas. How's your shoulder?"

"Completely healed," Nikolas replied. "Thank you for asking. And thank you for inviting me to share Thanksgiving with your family."

Monica waved her hand dismissively. "You and Emily are together. Of course we would want you to join us."

Nikolas and Emily greeted Ned, Alexis and Kristina as well as AJ, Justus, and Lainey, who had been quietly observing the action. "I bet you could write a book about my family, huh Lainey?" Emily asked as she hugged her friend and colleague.

Lainey grinned. "Definitely," she agreed. "Probably several."

Just then Jason, Courtney and Katie walked in, prompting another tirade from Tracy about letting "the reformed criminal" into the house. Thankfully, any argument that might have ensued was quashed when Lucky and Liz entered with Eric and everybody immediately began admiring the baby. Minutes later Dillon and Georgie arrived followed closely by Skye, Luke, and Lulu. While Lulu immediately embraced her eldest brother, telling him how happy she was that he was home, Luke barely acknowledged Nikolas's presence, instead heading straight to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"We can't stay for very long," Dillon told Emily as she happily welcomed her cousin and his girlfriend home. "We're going to see Mac and Maxie later on."

"I don't blame you for wanting to get out of here," Emily said with a laugh. "You could cut the tension with a knife." She glanced over at Nikolas, who was talking to Lucky as Luke glowered at him from across the room. Sensing her gaze, Nikolas looked up and met her eyes, flashing her a smile.

"So, are you and Nikolas together now?" Dillon asked curiously.

"Yes, we are," Emily affirmed with a smile. "He came back into my life when I needed him the most, and I don't see him leaving it for a long, long time."

"Dillon and I heard about what happened to you," Georgie added sympathetically. "We're both so glad that Sonny didn't succeed in his plans, and that you're okay." Dillon nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Emily said graciously. "But I'm okay." She smiled as Nikolas came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her hair gently. She looked at him. "I'm better than okay."

Nikolas grinned as he greeted Dillon and Georgie. "It's great to see both of you," he commented. "How's school going, Dillon?"

"It's going very well. I'm looking into internships for this summer, trying to work on a film set somewhere to get some experience."

"That's great," Nikolas said. "What about you, Georgie? How's Princeton?"

"Wonderful," she gushed. "I absolutely love it. I'm an English major but I'm also taking pre-med courses because I'm thinking about medical school. It's just been such a great experience."

"Good for you," Emily congratulated sincerely. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful doctor if that's the path you decide to take."

The foursome continued to chat for a few more minutes until Alice announced that it was time for dinner. The meal played out in typical Quartermaine fashion, filled with squabbling, biting comments, and of course pizza. For their part, Emily and Nikolas sat near Jason, Courtney, Lucky, and Liz and were thus able to spend the meal pleasurably talking and laughing. After dinner everyone once again retired to the living room. A short time later, Nikolas and Emily said their goodbyes and left.

The drive home was silent. Emily spent most of the ride staring out the window. Nikolas knew she was thinking about something, but decided not to press the issue. He knew she would talk to him about it if she needed to. It wasn't until they were standing outside of her apartment that Emily spoke. "Nikolas?"

"Yeah, baby?" Nikolas replied, taking one of her hands in his. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Did…did what Tracy said tonight bother you?" she asked quietly.

"A little," Nikolas admitted. "But only because it was sort of true. I may not have directly almost killed you, but I sure as hell didn't protect you from Sonny like I promised I would, and you almost died because of it."

"But you saved me!" Emily protested. "You found me and rescued me before Sonny could take me out of the country and probably rape me and do God knows what else to me. Don't you see that?"

"I do," Nikolas said. "But you would have never been in that position if I had protected you better when Sonny came after you and attacked us in your apartment. I mean, I let you leave with him," he finished, dropping her hand and throwing his hands up in frustration.

Emily reached out and grabbed both of his hands in hers. "Nikolas, that was my decision. I agreed to leave with him because I thought it would keep you safe. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Please, please don't let this haunt you," she begged, her hands coming up to cup his face.

"I'll try," Nikolas agreed. "It may take some time, but I'll try."

"Good," Emily murmured, leaning up to kiss him. Nikolas responded to the contact, his hands framing her face and stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Emily pulled back and looked at him with a coy smile. "So…are you coming in?" she asked, turning away from him and unlocking her apartment.

Nikolas nodded. "Well, I think I have to. I made a promise earlier." He smiled as he pulled her to him.

Emily sighed as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Right…that would be very un-Cassadine of you. Cassadine Princes never go back on a promise."

Nikolas held her chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. "That's right. Especially promises made to the amazing, beautiful women we Cassadine Princes fall in love with…even if their families are nuts."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time flew by. Christmas and New Year's came and went as Nikolas and Emily continued to deepen and strengthen their relationship. Commissioner Scorpio had assigned Nikolas and Lucky to be partners, and both Emily and Elizabeth took comfort in the knowledge that Laura's boys had each other's backs out in the field. Nikolas and Emily even coordinated their schedules so that they worked similar hours, thus allowing them to spend the rest of the their time together. They would go to the movies, or have snowball fights in the park, or even just spend a quiet evening at home in front of the fire. Every day they fell more and more in love, and they both felt so thankful to have the other in their lives.

On one particularly frigid day in mid-January, both Nikolas and Emily had pulled the morning shift at work. Nikolas's morning must have begun even earlier than Emily's, for when she awoke at five in the morning to get to the hospital, the other side of her bed was empty and Nikolas was nowhere to be found. Now she stood at the Nurses' Station at General Hospital, sipping her coffee in an attempt to warm up and give her system the jolt of caffeine to help her start her day.

"Hey, Emily," Dr. Winters greeted as she joined Emily at the station where Emily was perusing a file.

"Hey, Lainey," Emily replied with a smile. "Did you just get here?"

Lainey shook her head. "God, no. I've been on call all night, and I'm just about dead on my feet. Work has been so crazy lately; I swear I haven't seen Justus in days. I've got to get home before he forgets what I look like."

Emily nodded sympathetically. "It's tough. Nikolas and I try to line up our schedules as much as possible, but it's difficult when you factor in emergencies and overtime and other stuff like that."

"I know. At least you and Nikolas both work jobs where there is a degree of unpredictability, so you understand the problems. With Justus owning his own firm, he sets his own hours, so he doesn't really get it."

Just then Robin stormed over, so angry that steam was practically shooting out of her ears. "I hate men!" she fumed.

Emily couldn't help but grin. "Let me guess…you and Patrick had a fight?"

"Of course we did," Robin answered, scribbling furiously on a chart. "Because he is the most arrogant, pig-headed, obstinate jerk ever."

"What was the fight about this time?" Lainey asked.

"The same thing we always fight about- commitment, or rather the lack thereof." She looked at Lainey imploringly. "Is there some psychiatric disorder than makes men fear commitment, or is that just their natural personality?"

Lainey smiled. "I'm sure Patrick isn't the only man out there who has commitment issues."

Emily nodded in agreement. "It's true. Nikolas refuses to move in with me, even though he rarely sleeps in his own apartment."

Robin chuckled and shook her head. "Em, that probably has more to do with manners permanently ingrained in his brain than a lack of commitment. Trust me, from what I've seen, Nikolas has no problem planning a future with you."

"I'm with Robin," Lainey concurred. "He's moved back to Port Charles, quit his job, completely shifted career paths- all so he could be with you. That's definite commitment."

"But I would have done the same thing for him," Emily argued. "It's not as if I made him radically change his life for me. It was his decision." She caught herself and rolled her eyes with a grin. "Here I am, trying to make Robin feel better, and you two have to go and disprove my claims."

"Face it, Em," Robin said with a smile. "He's pretty much perfect."

"Are we talking about that hunky boyfriend of yours?" Dr. Kelly Lee asked breezily as she joined the group. "Because if we are, I am in complete agreement. The man is absolutely dreamy."

Emily shook her head and took a sip of coffee. "Nikolas isn't perfect," she informed them. "He has flaws." She conveniently left out the fact that she couldn't think of any at the moment, but they didn't need to know that.

Before any of the ladies could speak, a deliveryman stepped out of the elevator carrying an enormous and gorgeous arrangement of red and white roses. "Excuse me, ladies, but these are for a Dr. Emily Quartermaine," he announced to the assembled group, setting the flowers down on the desk.

Emily stepped forward slightly. "That's me," she said, slightly awed by the beautiful bouquet.

The deliveryman smiled at her. "Enjoy," he told her before turning and walking away. Emily continued to examine the arrangement for a few moments before noticing an envelope nestled amongst the petals. Reaching out, she removed it and extracted a note. She unfolded the slip of paper and began to read.

_Emily,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully, you face filled with such beauty and serenity that it took my breath away, that I couldn't bring myself to wake you before I left this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there to kiss you good morning and bring you breakfast in bed on this special day, but I hope the flowers tell you that I'm thinking about you even more than usual today. Because baby, today is about celebrating you, the fact that you are in this world, and that you love me. I can't put into words how blessed I feel that you love me. Just know that the look on your face as you slept is the same as what you have brought to my life, and I treasure you for that. Thank you for being you. Happy Birthday, Beautiful._

_All my love,_

_Nikolas_

None of the others had to even ask whom the flowers were from. The look of pure unadulterated happiness and love on Emily's face, coupled with the tears forming in her eyes, told them all they needed to know. "See!" Kelly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Perfect!" Robin and Lainey made sounds of agreement as they dispersed and headed back to work, leaving Emily standing at the Nurses' Station holding Nikolas's note with a dazed look on her face. Finally, she snapped out of it and carefully placed the paper in her pocket before grabbing a chart and getting to work.

* * *

Emily had been floating on air all day, a permanent smile plastered on her face. She was in such a good mood that even the whiniest patients and most neurotic parents could not dampen her good spirits. Standing at the Nurses' Station writing notations on charts, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Nikolas exit the elevator and walk towards her. It wasn't until he leaned on the desk beside her and spoke that she became aware of his presence.

"Hey there, birthday girl," Nikolas said with a grin, startling Emily from her daze.

She turned to him, a smile already lighting her face. "Hi," she replied happily, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. "Thank you so much for my flowers. They are absolutely beautiful."

He gently eased her away from him so he could see her face. "I'm glad you like them. I wish I could have been with you this morning, but I got called into work even earlier than I expected. So, I had to wait until now to give you this." Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a tender kiss full of love, one hand gently cradling her cheek, the other cupping the back of her head. Lifting his head, he smiled and softly said, "Happy Birthday, Emily."

Emily returned the smile. "That was well worth the wait," she affirmed. "And the perfect way to end my shift. Thank you."

"Anytime," he whispered, kissing her lightly once more. "Are you really done with your shift?"

She nodded. "Yes." A mischievous smile came to her face. "Why? Do you have any more birthday surprises in store?"

Nikolas shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe a couple…beginning with dinner at the Metro Court."

Emily eyed his dark jeans and the gray sweater peeking out from under his leather jacket and then glanced down at her own ensemble of navy blue scrubs. "I'm not exactly dressed for a fancy dinner, Nikolas."

"We'll swing by your apartment so you can change," Nikolas said easily. "What matters is that we leave now before some major crisis occurs and you get stuck here while all my well laid plans go to waste."

* * *

Half an hour later, Emily and Nikolas walked hand in hand into the lobby of the Metro Court. Emily had changed out of her scrubs and into a plum sweater and gray wool skirt that ended just below her knees accompanied by calf-high leather boots. "You look beautiful," Nikolas whispered in her ear as they made their way to the restaurant. "Every man in the room is staring at you."

Emily blushed slightly. Before she could reply, a voice with a thick Australian accent called out from behind them. "Emily! How lovely to see you!"

The couple turned to see Jasper Jacks striding towards them. "Hi, Jax," Emily said with a smile, giving her friend and hug. "It's good to see you too." She introduced Nikolas. "You remember Nikolas Cassadine, right?"

"Of course," Jax replied, shaking Nikolas's hand vigorously. "Nice to see you back in town."

"How was your honeymoon?" Emily asked with interest. "Did you enjoy Tahiti?"

"Absolutely. Brenda and I loved all of the SCUBA diving and boating we could do there."

"Jax and Brenda Barrett just got married," Emily explained to Nikolas.

"And it's all thanks to Emily," Jax interjected.

"Really?" Nikolas asked with a smile. "How's that?"

Emily waved her hand dismissively. "I ran into Brenda on my trip to Italy during college. I managed to convince her to come back to Port Charles with me for a visit. She and Jax reconnected and Brenda moved back home." She shrugged. "I didn't really do anything."

"Not true," Jax countered. "You made Brenda and I realize what fools we had been for all those years." He chuckled. "But enough about my love life. What brings you two to the Metro Court this evening?"

"It's Emily's birthday," Nikolas revealed. "I'm just taking her out to dinner."

Jax looked at Emily. "It's your birthday?" he asked. At her nod, his face split into a wide smile. "Then by all means, right this way," he said, leading them into the restaurant. "The best table in the house awaits."

"Jax, you don't have to do that," Emily protested.

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do. Now please, sit. Your server will be with you momentarily," Jax responded. "Enjoy your meal."

Nikolas pulled Emily's chair out for her as Jax walked away. "He's a nice guy," Nikolas observed, taking his own seat.

Emily smiled at him across the table. "Yeah, just like someone else I know."

The waiter soon appeared and took their orders. Nikolas and Emily talked throughout the meal, but after their plates were cleared there was a lull in conversation as Emily became quiet. Suddenly, she looked at him. "Do you think I'm perfect?" she questioned, her face serious.

Nikolas's eyes widened slightly at her question and a half smile formed on his lips. "I think you're perfect for me," he replied with a slight laugh, reaching out to take her hand.

Emily shook her head. "I'm serious, Nikolas."

"So am I. You have flaws, but they're nothing that keeps me from loving you and wanting to be with you." He squeezed her hand, his eyes showing his concern. "Sweetheart, is something bothering you? What brought all this up?"

"Nothing's wrong…it's just today, at work, Robin was telling me about how she had a fight with Patrick about commitment, and I said something about you, and both Kelly, Lainey, and Robin told me that you were perfect and I had nothing to worry about. And it just got me thinking. I mean, I don't view you as perfect. You have flaws, little things that can drive me crazy, but generally they're inconsequential. But…I don't want you to think I'm perfect, because I feel like you'd be putting me on this pedestal that I'm bound to fall off of, and I don't want you to be disappointed when I do." She looked at him. "Does that make sense?"

Nikolas nodded in understanding. "Let's take a walk," he suggested, rising from the table as he paid the bill. "A little frigid air will be good to help clear our minds before we start pointing out each other's flaws," he continued, eliciting a chuckle from Emily as he helped her into her coat before they left the restaurant.

* * *

Emily and Nikolas strolled along the docks, breathing in the cold night air. "Here, let's sit down," Nikolas suggested as they approached a bench. They sat, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into his side as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, almost as a preface to whatever conversation was to come.

Emily smiled and snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you, too." She paused. "So…you go first. What are my flaws, in your eyes?'

"Well, let's see…you have a tendency to always try to see the good in people, even when there isn't any good to see. You feel as if you have to save everyone from each other and from themselves, which means you end up putting yourself and your own feelings last, and you're the one who ends up getting hurt in the process." He sighed. "But the thing is, all of that is a part of who you are, and are some of the many reasons I love you. I would never want you to change that part of yourself, to try and get rid of those flaws to please me. Because they're a part of what makes you so amazing." He kissed her forehead again, letting his lips linger against her skin. "That's what I meant about you being perfect for me. I'm crazy about you, imperfections and all, and that will never change."

Emily lifted her head and met his eyes. "That's how it is with you, too," she said with a soft smile. "I mean, sure, it can be annoying sometimes when you insist on paying for everything even though I probably have more money than you do, but at the same time your chivalry is endearing and sweet. And yes, at times your brooding Cassadine side takes over and you become moody and pessimistic, but the dark Cassadine Prince thing is pretty sexy," she continued, earning a smile and laugh from Nikolas. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I guess I feel the same way about you that you feel about me. You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Nikolas joked, lightening the mood somewhat. But he became serious once more as he touched her cheek gently. "And listen, I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you, baby," Nikolas assured her, brushing the hair from her face. "Don't worry about that. I love you no matter what, forever."

"I love you the same way," Emily confessed in a whisper.

"Okay," Nikolas said with a smile, gently pulling Emily to her feet. "As long as we agree to be perfectly flawed, we'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around her, his smile widening. "Now, how about we go back to my apartment. I have a couple more birthday surprises there for you," he revealed, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Emily nodded. "Sounds good to me. You know, I haven't even gotten to open my presents yet," she murmured seductively, leaning into his body.

"No, you haven't," Nikolas agreed, lowering his head until his lips met hers. "I'll do my best to fix that."

Emily moaned as Nikolas kissed her, her arms slipping around his neck. She opened her mouth to his, allowing the kiss to deepen as they stood on the pier, lost in each other. Still, Emily couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching. Opening her eyes, she saw the form of a man staring at them from the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened in shock as recognition flooded her body. She tensed and pulled back slightly, causing Nikolas to look over his shoulder and see what had caused Emily to stop so suddenly.

"Oh my God," Emily whispered in disbelief. "Zander?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The man began walking down the stairs. He moved with a brash arrogance, and a cocky and rebellious air surrounded him. As he moved closer to Nikolas and Emily, it became clear that Zander Smith was in fact standing in front of them. Physically, he still looked more or less the same as the last time Emily had seen him. But there was a hardness in his eyes, an underlying anger and deadliness about him that frightened her. She remained silent as he approached, unconsciously moving closer to Nikolas.

"Hey Em," Zander said as he finally stopped a few feet in front of her. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"It has been a long time," Emily agreed. "I'm doing well. In fact, I don't think I've ever been better." She smiled slightly, her eyes shifting to meet Nikolas's.

Nikolas extended his hand to Zander. "Zander," he said cordially, hoping to ease the tension crackling between them.

"Cassadine," Zander spat, barely acknowledging his presence and completely ignoring Nikolas's hand and the tentative truce it represented.

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Finally, Emily cleared her throat and spoke. "So…how have you been, Zander? How's Gia?"

Zander glared at Nikolas for a beat before turning his attention to Emily. "I wouldn't know. Gia and I broke up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Emily apologized.

He shrugged. "I'm not. It was for the best. Gia couldn't handle my life, and honestly I grew tired of her. Last I heard, she was entering law school at Georgetown.

Something about Zander's detached, callous tone unsettled Emily, and she didn't know how to respond. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her as if to ward off a chill, taking another small step towards Nikolas.

"So, Zander, what brings you back to town?" Nikolas asked, trying to be polite and make conversation even though the last thing he wanted to be doing at this moment was dealing with Zander's attitude.

His polite question earned him another angry glare. "Business," Zander finally replied.

Nikolas nodded. "What kind of business?"

"You know, you cops are really nosy," Zander commented with a cocky grin. "Although, I suppose in this case your suspicion is warranted. See, I'm Faith Roscoe's second-in-command."

"Faith Roscoe?" Emily echoed, her brow furrowing. "She got run out of town years ago. Nobody's seen or hear from her in years."

"True," Zander acknowledged. "But Faith has been biding her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to return. Now that Sonny Corinthos has been eliminated- which, I hear, we have you two to thank for," he added with a mock bow in their direction, "the time is right to stage a comeback and seize control of the plentiful piers and shipping lanes Port Charles has to offer."

Nikolas shook his head. "It won't happen. You tell Faith that mob rule in Port Charles died with Sonny Corinthos. Organized crime has no place in this town anymore. I'll make sure of it."

Zander took a step towards Nikolas, his tone and posture threatening. "You'd better be on your guard, Cassadine," he snarled. "We're going to take control of Port Charles, and we won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who gets in our way. Actually, I'd enjoy teaching you a lesson in respect," he continued with a mirthless laugh. He stared at Nikolas, trying to intimidate him, but Nikolas calmly returned his stare, unfazed and unflinching in the face of Zander's threats. "Consider yourself warned." With that, Zander turned on his heel and stalked off into the darkness.

Emily blew out a breath as Nikolas turned to her, running his hands up and down her upper arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

Emily stared at him, incredulous. "For me? Nikolas, Zander basically just admitted to being a mobster, and he threatened you. I'm more concerned for you than I am for myself."

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "I can handle Zander. What concerns me is that Zander still clearly has feelings for you."

"What?" Emily exclaimed in disbelief. "No. If anything, Zander hates me. I was the one who ended our relationship all those years ago."

He shook his head. "I disagree. Zander blames me for coming between you two and stealing you away from him. That's why he hates me, and why he is making Faith's attempt to take over Port Charles personal. But when he looks at you…he still loves you, Emily."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not for the reasons you're thinking. I don't want to sound arrogant, but I believe our love is strong enough that Zander can't tear us apart."

"You're right," Emily confirmed. "I care about Zander as an old friend, as someone I used to have feelings for. But I am in love with you, Nikolas. I would never leave you for Zander."

Nikolas smiled. "I know, baby," he assured her. "But that doesn't mean Zander wouldn't do something drastic to try and get you back. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Emily said. "Yes, Zander seems colder and more reckless and dangerous, but I honestly don't think he has feelings for me anymore. He won't bother or try to hurt you or me."

Nikolas decided to shift subjects. "Well, I think we shouldn't worry about Zander anymore tonight," he replied, slipping his arms around her and stepping closer. "After all, it's only," he checked his watch, "nine-thirty, which means your birthday doesn't technically end for another two and a half hours. That time is going to be all about celebrating you." He lightly squeezed her in his arms.

Emily grinned and leaned into his chest. "You're so good to me," she murmured. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Nikolas shook his head and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I ask myself the same thing about you."

* * *

"It is absolutely freezing outside," Emily declared as she and Nikolas entered his apartment. Thanks to Emily's interior design skills, the apartment that had once been empty and somewhat impersonal was now filled with warm tones and stylish yet comfortable furniture.

"It is pretty cold," Nikolas agreed as he helped Emily remove her jacket and then hung the garment on a hanger. "I think I'll start a fire. Why don't you just take a seat on the couch," he suggested as he headed towards the fireplace.

Emily lowered her body onto the leather couch, watching in silence as Nikolas squatted in from of the hearth and began lighting the fire. She couldn't help but admire the muscles in his arms and back flex and strain against his shirt as he ignited the flames. There was something undeniably sensual about his movements, and she found herself becoming entranced by them.

"There," Nikolas declared, prompting Emily to snap out of her daze. "That should do it." He snagged a thin box off the mantle before sitting down next to Emily on the couch. "For you," he said, handing her the package.

She eagerly but neatly removed the wrapping paper to reveal a black box, inside of which was a long, black velvet case. Looking at Nikolas curiously, Emily slowly opened the case. She gasped audibly as a ruby and diamond encrusted bracelet glittered back at her.

"Nikolas…" she breathed, stunned by the beautiful jewelry. She looked at him in awe. "Where did you get this?"

He shrugged. "It's actually one of the few family heirlooms I was able to hang on toy when Cassadine Industries went bankrupt. That bracelet has been in the Cassadine family since the time of Napoleon, when another Nikolas Cassadine had it made for his wife before he went off to battle. He died, but according to the legend, his wife didn't take it off until she was on her deathbed, and even then it was only to pass it on to future generations. Eventually, it was smuggled out of St. Petersburg hidden in the lining of the bodice of one of my ancestor's dresses. It's been part of the estate ever since."

Emily looked at Nikolas with a smile. "Only the Cassadines would have a story like that." She ran her hand lightly over the bracelet. "It's wonderful."

Nikolas gently lifted the bracelet from its home and placed it around Emily's wrist. "The legend also says," he continued quietly, glancing up quickly at Emily as he fastened the clasp, "that when a man gives this bracelet to a woman, he pledges his heart to her forever." His eyes locked with hers.

Emily could see the love and sincerity in his eyes, and a feeling of warmth began to spread throughout her body, warmth that had nothing to do with the now roaring fire. "Is that what you're doing?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

He nodded, his eyes never wavering from hers. "I am," he confirmed. "I love you, Emily Quartermaine. "Now and forever."

She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I love you, too."

Nikolas returned the smile, gently taking her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. They continued to kiss softly, the passion between them slowly building, simmering beneath the surface. Nikolas slowly lowered Emily backwards until her back was pressed against the leather upholstery of the couch. He was determined to show Emily how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He wanted to shower her body with love, to treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

Emily sighed as his lips slowly traced her face, feeling his fingers slide under the hem of her sweater and begin lightly caressing the skin underneath. She sat up, allowing Nikolas to ease her sweater off her body and quickly toss it to the floor, leaving only her black camisole behind. Becoming impatient, she began pulling at the fabric of Nikolas's shirt, causing him to chuckle against her collarbone as he captured her hands in his.

"Uh-uh," he murmured against her skin. "This is all about you." He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss, stealing the breath from her lungs as his tongue collided with hers and moved deeper into her mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, Emily fought to catch her breath. "Fine," she panted. "I want you. To take off your shirt."

Nikolas grinned and shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered. Sliding down her body, Nikolas slowly eased her boots off her feet before kicking off his own shoes. Lowering his mouth to her skin, he began placing wet kisses on her feet before his lips ascended her legs, leaving a trail of moist kisses on her calves as her fingers combed through his hair. Upon reaching her skirt, Nikolas searched the material until he found the zipper, grasping it and pulling. Emily lifted her hips to aid him in its removal, and soon her skirt joined her sweater on the floor, leaving behind a pair of black panties.

Only then did Nikolas begin to remove his own clothes. Raising himself up onto his knees, he pulled his shirt over his head. His bronzed chest glistened with a light sheen of sweat in the glow of the fire, and Emily felt her breath catch at the sight of him. As he once again lowered his body over hers, bracing his arms on either side of her torso, she caressed his body with her fingertips, feeling the corded muscle of his arms and the strong, rippling planes of his chest, back, and stomach.

Emily arched her body into his, wanting to bring Nikolas as close to her as possible. She frowned slightly as she realized he still wore his pants. Her hands trailed down his chest and stomach to his waist, unbuttoning his fly. Nikolas's muscles clenched and flexed in response as he groaned, dropping his head to the crook of her neck.

"God, baby, you're driving me crazy," he breathed into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "I want to make love to you so badly." He took her earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged.

Her hands continued to attempt and push his jeans past his hips, every action becoming more and more frantic as desire and love overwhelmed them both. "Nikolas, please," she whimpered, turning her face until her lips brushed the corner of his mouth. "I'm ready."

A few movements later and the remainder of their clothes were gone. With another swift movement Nikolas and Emily became one, eyes locked as they began moving together slowly, the pace gradually building and building until the peak was reached and hey pushed each other over the edge.

Nikolas was breathing hard and barely had the strength to move off of her. He gazed at her quietly, sifting his hand through her wavy brown hair as he fought to regulate his breathing and his heartbeat, his other arm slipped under her body and holding her close.

Emily lifted her head and stared into his eyes as she too tried to get her heart rate under control. "That was…the best birthday present I've ever gotten," she said with a breathless smile, lifting her left hand to gently trail down his face, cupping his cheek.

Nikolas smiled as he lightly fingered the bracelet adorning her wrist. "Only the best for you," he whispered, leaning in for a lingering kiss. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over their bodies, wrapping them both in a cocoon of warmth, love, and contentment as, together, they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of months passed. Winter began to come to an end, bringing with it a wave of unseasonably warm weather as well as a noticeable rise in crime, one that kept Nikolas busy and also convinced him that Faith was in fact making a move on Port Charles. For Emily, her days also became increasingly busy as children eager to get outside and play suffered from the consequences of their carefree play. From sleds slipping along icy slopes to bikes skidding on sandy and salty streets, Emily's hands were full. On top of all that, she was selected to attend a weeklong pediatrics conference at the renowned Children's Hospital of Philadelphia in the city of the same name.

And so it was that six days ago Nikolas had kissed Emily goodbye and told her to have a safe trip as he watched her train depart from Port Charles Station. What Emily didn't know was that Nikolas had plans to surprise her in Philadelphia at the end of the conference. He had managed to get a couple of days off from work, and earlier that morning he had packed a bag and boarded a train bound for Philadelphia. He hoped to surprise her at the hotel and take her out to dinner as part of a romantic weekend for just the two of them. They had both been so busy with work lately that they hadn't had a lot of time to spend together, and Nikolas wanted to carve out a little time for just them, without any other distractions or obligations.

The train arrived at 30th Street Station and Nikolas disembarked, checking his watch as he consulted a map to find the location of the hotel where Emily was staying. He had time to spare before Emily would get out of her conference and so decided to walk, enjoying the mild weather. He entered the lobby and looked around but did not see Emily. After checking in at the front desk, he took a seat on a couch in the lobby, waiting for Emily to arrive.

Five minutes later, Emily walked into the lobby, completely engrossed in literature she had been given at the last seminar she had attended. She was so busy trying to read while simultaneously navigating her way across the lobby without tripping that she didn't notice Nikolas sitting and watching her until she almost walked right past him.

"You know, you're making it difficult for me to surprise you," Nikolas remarked, rising from his seat and smiling at her.

Emily looked up from her papers in shock, a smile coming to her face. "Nikolas!" she exclaimed. "How – what are you doing here?" she questioned, walking into his body and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nikolas returned the embrace. "I thought I'd surprise you with a little weekend getaway for just the two of us." He brushed her hair back from her face. "How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Emily admitted. "But are you sure you can take the time off from work? Things have been so busy lately, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work."

"We'll be back in time for our shifts Monday morning," Nikolas said easily. "Besides," he continued in a more serious tone, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek, "things have been hectic for both of us, and I just want to make sure that we don't neglect our relationship. You will always come first in my life."

Emily took his face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're first in my life, too," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nikolas replied softly, returning a kiss to her lips. "Come on, let's go drop our bags off in our room. You can get changed and then we can go get something to eat, if you're hungry."

"I'm absolutely starved," Emily said with a chuckle as she and Nikolas made their way to the elevator. "Lunch seems so long ago with everything that was going on at the conference."

The elevator arrived at their floor and Nikolas and Emily walked the short distance to their room. The room itself was comfortable, with large windows that overlooked the water and provided a spectacular view of the city. Emily went into the bathroom to change while Nikolas unpacked the few things he had brought with him. A few minutes later Emily emerged, having traded in more professional attire for a form fitting pair of jeans and a flattering, deep red sweater that complimented the bracelet around her wrist.

"How do I look?" she asked playfully, twirling around and into Nikolas's arms.

He laughed and kissed her briefly. "Absolutely perfect." He grabbed his jacket and slipped in on over his navy pullover. "Are you ready?"

Emily nodded and Nikolas helped her into her jacket. They left the hotel and walked hand-in-hand through the streets, looking at various restaurants and trying to decide where they should eat. They decided on a small, intimate Italian restaurant and walked inside. They were seated immediately, and after ordering, Nikolas took Emily's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"I missed you," he said with a soft smile. "Six days is too long for me to go without you. I think spending so much of our time together has spoiled me."

Emily smiled and nodded. "I know. My days were so busy that I didn't even have a moment to catch my breath until at night, and I knew you were working, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"You would have been a welcome distraction, believe me," Nikolas told her with a grin. "My week was constant chaos in motion. Lucky and I kept going from crime scene to crime scene, interviewing witnesses and suspects, going back to the PCPD – it was crazy." He sighed. "And we still haven't gotten any closer to halting Faith's move on Port Charles."

"So you really think Faith is trying to seize control?"

"I do," Nikolas said with conviction. "All the signs point to it. There's been an increase in petty crimes like larceny as well as a rise in more serious offenses like drug trafficking and assaults."

"Any…any signs of Zander?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"No, but then again I wasn't really expecting any. If Zander really is Faith's second-in-command, he wouldn't risk getting involved with this simple stuff. He'd hold out for the more important stuff, like eliminating cops and other innocent people who get in his way."

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized. "I don't want to upset you."

"No, Em, you're not," Nikolas assured her. "I'm not upset, and I'm sorry if I made you think that. I completely understand why you're concerned for Zander. It's in your nature to want to help him, to worry about him. It's part of what makes you such an amazing person and an incredible doctor." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Speaking of being an incredible doctor, I want you to tell me all about this conference."

Nikolas sat and listened attentively as Emily related the events of the past week. She described the various seminars she had attended and all the new information and techniques she had learned for taking care of patients. Nikolas loved how animated she became when talking about how she could implement all of it in her own practice, loved how deeply she cared about her patients and how fiercely devoted she was to ensuring they received the best possible care.

After dinner, the couple took a walk along the waterfront, watching the lights sparkle from across the water and reflect off its surface. As they strolled, Emily's arm linked through Nikolas's, she sensed a tension settle over him, a slight nervousness that disconcerted her. She looked up at his handsome face profiled in the moonlight. "Is something bothering you?" she asked softly, giving his arm a light squeeze.

He paused, turning to face her as he took her hands in his, a slight smile coming to his face at how well she could read him, at how apparent their connection was. "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he admitted. "I just…" he sighed and glanced away at the water, "I just don't know how to best do it."

Emily felt a sudden tightness in her chest. Was something wrong with him? Was it her? Were they not as solid as she had thought they were? "Nikolas…whatever it is, you can tell me." She offered him a tentative smile.

Nikolas nodded, forcing another breath from his lungs. "Okay," he said quietly. "I guess the old-fashioned way is best." Holding her gaze, he released her hands before dropping to one knee on the ground in front of her. "Emily…I love you so much. When I let you leave all those years ago without telling you how I really felt, I thought I would never get another chance to tell you I love you, never have another opportunity to hold you when you're sad or comfort you when you're scared. But…incredibly, I got a second chance to be with you, to love you, and I thank God every day for that. You make so happy, so complete, and I hope I do the same for you." He took a breath, tears shining in his eyes. "And I…I want it to be this way for the rest of our lives. I want to be the one to hold you and comfort you and love you…forever. I want to wake up holding you every morning and fall asleep holding you every night."

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans with shaking fingers, he removed the small box he had been carrying with him for days. Opening it to reveal a diamond ring, he turned the box to Emily. "So I'm asking you, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine…will you make me the luckiest man on earth by allowing me to be your husband? Will you marry me?"

Emily stared into Nikolas's eyes, the tears swimming in her eyes blurring her vision of his, rendered momentarily speechless. Whatever she had expected him to say, it certainly wasn't this. But her mouth finally caught up with her brain, her voice laced with surprise and joy. "Yes."

Nikolas looked up at her hopefully. "Yes?" he echoed, rising to his feet.

She nodded, grinning like a fool but unable or unwilling to do anything to stop it. "Yes," she repeated. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She laughed giddily, throwing herself into his arms and planting kisses all over his face.

Nikolas caught her lips with his, the hand not holding the engagement ring cupping her cheek and gently brushing the tears from her face. Stepping back slightly, he removed the ring as Emily wiped away a few stray tears. Their hands both trembled as he took her hand in his and gently slipped the ring on her finger.

For the first time, Emily truly looked at the ring. It was beautiful, the lone diamond solitaire glittering up at her from its silver setting. The gem was sizeable, but in a tasteful, understated way. "Oh, Nikolas…" she whispered, her right hand fluttering to her throat. "It's perfect. I love it." Looking up at him, her gaze once again filled with tears. "I love you."

"God, I love you," he murmured, taking her face in his hands as he once again covered her lips with his. When he finally pulled away, his forehead dropped to hers. Gazing into her eyes, he couldn't stop the smile from rising to his face. "We're engaged," he whispered, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Emily matched his smile as she leaned in to kiss him again, and so they remained on the boardwalk, joined in a passionate embrace, completely lost in each other.

* * *

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Emily and Nikolas finally made it back to their hotel room, hands intertwined. Nikolas paused to kiss Emily on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged, freshly showered, shaven, and wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. He found Emily sitting on the bed dressed in pajama pants and a tank top, admiring her ring in silence. He walked over silently, bending to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you like it?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed beside her and lightly fingering the ring.

"I love it," Emily replied, tearing her gaze away from it to look at him. "How did you get the correct size?"

Nikolas chuckled. "I took a ring of yours that you left at my apartment to the jewelry store and estimated the size from there. Apparently, I did a good job."

"You did," Emily agreed. "Thos detective skills hard at work."

"Well, you know, detecting is what I do," Nikolas joked.

"And what are you detecting right now?" Emily asked playfully.

He brushed her hair back so he could meet her eyes. "Happiness," he replied softly. "Love…and passion."

"You really _are_ good at your job," Emily whispered, leaning towards Nikolas until their lips met. His other hand rose to cover her cheek as the kiss deepened, slowly falling backwards onto the bed. Their passion was tinged with an extra tenderness as they gently undressed one another, both savoring the feelings only brought out by the other. Every kiss, every emotion, every sensation was heightened by the knowledge that a commitment had been made, that it would be this way between them for the rest of their lives. Hands never stopped moving, mouths never stopped murmuring words of love and endearment as Nikolas and Emily made love tenderly and completely. It was only much later that they finally both fell asleep wrapped in each other, feeling happier than they had ever been.

The following day, Nikolas and Emily toured Philadelphia, visiting all the historic landmarks as well as doing some shopping in Center City. They enjoyed themselves immensely, laughing and spending time focusing solely on each other. Their adventures were also tiring, and they returned home to Port Charles that evening exhausted.

As they came to a halt outside of Nikolas's apartment, Emily dropped her bag and turned to Nikolas, doing her best to stifle a yawn. "Thank you so much for this weekend," she said as her arms stole around his waist and she pressed her cheek to his chest. "It was so wonderful to just focus on us. I had an amazing time."

Nikolas tipped her chin up with his hand. "The pleasure was mine," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I'll happily take all the time I can get with you." Releasing her, he turned to unlock the door. "Come on. Why don't I make my fiancée some dinner before we both crash for the night?" he offered.

Emily smiled. "Your fiancée would love that."

He opened the door and gestured for Emily to enter first before shutting the door behind him. Nikolas flipped on the lights and froze at the sight of a person standing in the middle of his living room.

"Hello, my darling," the white-haired woman said, taking a step towards a stunned Nikolas and Emily. "Did you miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello, my darling," the white-haired woman said, taking a step toward a stunned Nikolas and Emily. "Did you miss me?"

Nikolas stared hard at the woman he had not seen nor spoken to in years, someone he had hoped he would never have to deal with again. With a sideways glance at an uncertain Emily, he took a step forwards. "Hello, Grandmother."

Emily's brow furrowed as her eyes darted back and forth between Nikolas and the woman. This was the infamous Helena Cassadine. Although Emily had only briefly met Nikolas's grandmother years ago, she had heard stories from the Quartermaines and occasionally from Nikolas. The woman standing across the room from her certainly fit the part. She held herself with a haughty regality, as if everyone and everything around her were substandard and filthy. Her eyes were calculating and ruthless, and the only time they showed even the slightest glimmer of warmth was when they were focused on her precious grandson, as was the case now.

"Oh, my Nikolas, it is simply wonderful to see you. I've missed you so very much," Helena continued, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Well, the feelings aren't mutual," Nikolas replied, crossing his arms. "How did you get in here?"

"I…persuaded the super to let me in."

Nikolas shook his head in disgust. "In other words, you bribed him." He made a mental note to have a talk with the building manager later.

"It's incredible what people will do for a negligible fee," Helena remarked dispassionately. "Everyone can be bought, for a price."

"What do you want, Grandmother?" Nikolas asked in exasperation, already tiring of Helena's tricks and games, wanting nothing more than for her to leave so he could enjoy a quiet night with Emily.

"Well, as I wrote in the letters I sent you while you were off gallivanting in the Marine Corps…"

"I never read any of your letters," Nikolas interrupted. "I burned them all, unopened."

Emily felt a pang of guilt clench inside her. Helena had written to Nikolas while he was in the Marines, but she herself had not? There had been several times where she had contemplated writing to him, to be sure, but she had never plucked up enough courage to ask Alexis or Lucky how to contact him, afraid that it would be too painful or that he wouldn't want to hear from her. Her thoughts snapped back to the present as Helena continued speaking.

"How unfortunate," Helena said, a gleam in her eyes. "Had you read them, you would have known that I was doing everything in my power to restore the Cassadine name to its former glory and prestige." She smiled wickedly. "And, finally, I have succeeded. Our fortune has been amassed even greater than before. The Cassadines once again command respect worldwide and strike fear into the hearts of our enemies. You must fulfill your duty as the head of our empire and desist with this ridiculous police nonsense. You were born and bred to take your place as this family's leader. You must embrace your destiny!"

"No, Helena, that's where you're wrong," Nikolas replied with a shake of his head. "I happen to like my work, and I am very, very good at it. I have no intention of abandoning this 'police nonsense,' as you call it. The Cassadine legacy died with my uncle. There are no ties binding me to this family anymore. The only duty I have is to protect the people of Port Charles and those I care about, and you aren't on that list. My destiny is not to continue the Cassadine's cold, ruthless traditions – it is to rise above them."

Anger and disappointment flashed across Helena's face. "The money has already been deposited into the Cassadine accounts!" she exclaimed.

Nikolas smiled a smile with no real warmth behind it. "Then you've already given me control. As the Cassadine heir, willing or not, I determine how that money gets spent. And the first thing that money will do is pay for a wedding." At Helena's shocked expression, he nodded, reaching out for Emily's hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Emily and I are engaged."

"Nikolas, this is preposterous!" Helena argued. "You can't seriously be considering marrying Emily Quartermaine. She's not even a true Quartermaine! She doesn't have the class and breeding necessary to marry into our family!"

"Enough!" Nikolas interrupted sharply, advancing towards Helena. "I will not tolerate you speaking about Emily that way. She is the only person who truly loves me for who I am, and she is the only woman I am ever going to love. I love her with all my heart, and I will marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. You will treat her and speak to her with respect."

"I'm only trying to protect you, Nikolas. She'll destroy you," Helena warned. "Cassadines are not capable of real love. You'll only end up hurting her in the end, and she in turn will ruin you, the same way love ruined that worthless Stefan."

"Nikolas is capable of far more than you give him credit for!" Emily said fiercely, coming to his defense. "He is not just the Cassadine Prince – he is a better man that Stavros and Stefan ever were. He's stronger that Cassadine curses, and he will withstand any criticism and sabotage you can inflict, Helena. He won't break the way Stefan did, or become a monster like Stavros. And you know why? Because he possesses a greater capacity for love that anyone I have ever known," she continued passionately. "He loves with all his heart and soul, and there is no room for evil in a love like that. He has chosen to give that love to me, and you can't stop it."

"I won't stand for this," Helena snarled, glaring back and forth between Nikolas and Emily.

"You don't have a choice," Nikolas replied. "Leave, Helena, and don't come back. There's no place for you in my life." He stood aside to let her pass.

"I'll never be gone from your life, Nikolas," Helena warned. "One day, you'll see that I'm right, and you will become the Cassadine you were meant to be."

"I already am," Nikolas told her. "Now get out." The door slammed and Helena was gone.

Emily placed a caring hand on Nikolas's back, feeling tension and anger simmering in the tight muscles under her palm. Wordlessly, Nikolas turned and took her in his arms, accepting the comfort she offered.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly, her arms locked around his waist as she rested her head against his hard chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Nikolas sighed and let his cheek rest against the top of her head. "Not really," he murmured. "But I will be. I just thought that part of my past was behind me, you know? I didn't think I would ever have to worry about my grandmother again. She always manages to irritate and frustrate me to no end."

"You handled her well, though. I would have been completely disconcerted if Helena Cassadine had been waiting for me in my living room, but you just took control of the situation. You kept your emotions in check and didn't let her manipulate you."

"It wasn't easy," Nikolas admitted. "Everything about that woman enrages me, from the careless way she treats other people to her fanatical belief that the Cassadines are superior to everyone else. She truly is evil incarnate, and she will do anything, destroy anyone, to get what she wants. She won't give up until I've become the twisted, evil Cassadine she wants me to be."

"That won't happen to you," Emily insisted, tipping her head up to look at him. "We won't let it. I promise."

Nikolas's eyes roamed her face. "Thank you…for what you said to Helena earlier." He spoke quietly, his voice filled with sincerity and love. "It means a lot to me to have you defend me, to have you believe in me the way you do."

"I meant every word," Emily said, her eyes never wavering from his. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are a better man that your father and uncle ever were, Nikolas. Helena is not going to control you or make you do anything you don't want to. You're too strong to give her that power."

He smiled gently as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "It's because of you," he whispered. "You make me want to be that better person…a person deserving of your love. The man you deserve to have love you."

Emily returned the smile, lifting a hand to gently caress his cheek. "You never had to do anything special to be that person, Nikolas. Being yourself will always be enough."

He smiled and dropped another kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to make dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Mmm…" Emily said, biting her lower lip in thought. "Pasta. Can my fiancé make pasta?"

Nikolas smirked. "Just you watch."

Twenty minutes later, they sat across from one another at the kitchen table with bowls of pasta in front of them. Emily looked up at Nikolas as she twirled her fork to gather the last few strands of spaghetti. "This was delicious."

"The surprise in your voice is duly noted," Nikolas chuckled, winking at her.

"Sorry," Emily apologized with a sheepish grin. "But you have to admit, you've come a long way from not even being able to make toast."

"It's true," Nikolas acknowledged. "Having my family go broke and being forced to join the real world definitely improved my domestic skills."

Emily laughed briefly before becoming serious. "Do you think Helena was telling the truth…about the money? Do you think the Cassadines are wealthy again?"

Nikolas nodded. "I do. Money means status and power and control to Helena. That's what she craves, what she holds in the highest regard. She wouldn't lie about it. If she says the money is there, it's there. I'm once again a rich, spoiled aristocrat."

"Well, that's a relief," Emily declared, standing and carrying her bowl to the sink.

Nikolas eyed her skeptically. "How's that?"

"For one thing, it shows that Helena is capable of telling the truth," Emily reasoned. "But more importantly, it means that my family can't object to our marriage on the grounds that you're 'financially insecure' or something." Her voice had a teasing tone to it, but Nikolas could tell she was half-serious.

"Do you really think they'll object to us getting married?"

Emily shrugged. "My parents won't, but Tracy…she's a whole other story."

"Well luckily, we don't need her approval, or anyone else's, for that matter," Nikolas commented as he joined Emily at the sink. Setting his bowl down, he removed the sponge from Emily's hand before tugging her towards him. "Besides, telling your family, like cleaning these dishes, is a job for another day." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Let's get you in bed before you fall asleep on your feet."

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled against him. "I don't know…falling asleep on my feet feels pretty comfortable right now," she murmured. "Especially since I'm leaning against this handsome, rich guy."

Nikolas chuckled and kissed her hair. "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you."

Emily tilted her head up to meet Nikolas's gaze. "You have me, Nikolas. Now and forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily and Nikolas agreed to wait until after work the following day to inform her family of their engagement. After all, neither of them wanted to rush into what was sure to be an interesting event. As Emily stood at the front gate of her family's estate, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Despite her joking attitude with Nikolas the night before, Emily was concerned about how her parents would receive the news of her engagement. She wasn't worried that they would object - she knew her parents wanted her to be happy, and they knew how happy Nikolas made her – but she did worry that they would be less than thrilled. It was no secret that there was some long-standing animosity between the Quartermaines and the Cassadines, and the last thing she wanted was for old family feuds to spill over into her relationship with Nikolas. They wouldn't be tainted by it, but with their volatile families, the past would never be completely at rest. She jumped slightly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, but then relaxed as Nikolas began nuzzling her ear and cheek.

"You're tense," he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing gently against her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Emily sighed and leaned back against him. "I'm just a little nervous about this," she confessed softly.

"What's there to be nervous about? We're only going to tell your family, who is less than fond of me and has hated my family for years, that we're getting married. Why would you worry?" Nikolas joked.

She laughed quietly, turning in his arms to look into his eyes. "Seriously, Nikolas. Aren't you at least a little nervous?"

He shrugged, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of silky hair behind her ear. "Honestly? Not really. I love you, and I have every intention of marrying you regardless of your family's feelings on the subject. Would it make me feel better to have them approve? Yes, but only because I know it would make you feel better. I know you love your parents, and I know how close you are to them, and I hope they will choose to be happy for you and accept our engagement."

"Me too," Emily said softly. "But even if they don't, nothing will keep me from marrying you, Nikolas."

Nikolas smiled softly. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her lips, holding her close.

"I love you, too," Emily murmured against his lips. She reached down and took his hand, a slight smile coming to her face. "Come on," she whispered, tugging him gently towards the house. "Let's do this." She continued talking as they headed towards the front door. "With any luck, only my parents will be home, and we can avoid Tracy all together." She looked wryly at Nikolas. "Then again, I've never been that lucky when it comes to Tracy."

Alice greeted them at the door. "Good evening Emily, Nikolas."

"Hi, Alice," Emily said with a smile. "Are my parents home?"

"They're in the living room with Miss Tracy," Alice replied, leading them towards the room. Emily and Nikolas exchanged slight smiles as they followed her.

"Emily's here," Alice announced as Nikolas and Emily entered the living room hand-in-hand behind her.

"Ugh, and she brought the Cassadine with her," Tracy moaned in disgust, taking another large gulp of the brandy in her hand.

Ignoring his sister, Alan walked over and embraced his daughter. "Sweetheart, you look absolutely radiant."

"Thanks, Dad," Emily responded as she returned the hug. She turned to Monica, embracing her as well. "Hi, Mom."

Both of her parents greeted Nikolas before Monica turned her attention back to her daughter. "I'm glad you had a safe trip," Monica told her. "Did you enjoy the conference?"

"It was great," Emily said enthusiastically. "I definitely learned a lot."

Monica nodded. "Good. That's the whole point of those types of conferences – to grow as a physician."

"So," Alan said as he looked at Emily. "Is there a particular reason for this visit, or did you just miss your mother and I so much that you had to come over here and see us?"

Emily looked over at Nikolas before returning her gaze to her parents, a smile lighting her face. "Actually, there is a reason." She felt Nikolas once again take her hand and squeeze it gently. Taking a breath, she braced herself for the worst. "Nikolas and I are engaged."

Before anything more could be said, Tracy burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed in disbelief, staring at Nikolas and Emily. "The Cassadines are nothing more than high-society criminals. The very notion of a Quartermaine marrying a Cassadine is ridiculous!" She turned to Alan. "Be a parent and be sensible by putting an end to this. Everyone knows the Cassadines are flat broke. He can't give Emily the kind of life she deserves. He's probably only marrying her for her money."

"Tracy, put a sock in it!" Monica barked.

Emily could only stand there and shake her head in disbelief. Even though she had been expecting an outburst like this, she still couldn't believe Tracy had the gall to insult Nikolas and question his motives for wanting to marry her. She was furious, and she fully intended to give 

Tracy a piece of her mind as soon as she could formulate a sentence that wasn't filled with profanity.

Nikolas looked steadily at Alan and Monica. "Look, I fully intend to provide Emily with the love, security, and happiness she deserves," he began. "Asking her to marry me has nothing to do with money and everything to do with loving her more than anything and wanting to spend my life with her. And contrary to Tracy's claims, the Cassadines are not broke. In fact, we very recently came into a great deal of money. Helena rebuilt the Cassadine fortune."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Cassadines are dangerous," Tracy warned. "Especially if that psychotic old woman is back. For God's sake, Alan, put your foot down and tell her she can't marry a Cassadine!"

"With all due respect, Dr. Quartermaine," Nikolas interjected calmly, "Emily and I didn't come here to ask for your permission to get married. We're going to get married regardless. What we came her hoping to get is you and Monica's blessing."

"And you have it," Alan replied graciously. "All Monica and I want is for Emily to be happy."

"And we know that you have never been happier than when you are with Nikolas," Monica added as she addressed her daughter. "We're so happy for you."

"Thank you," Emily said as she embraced her parents. "Thank you so much."

Nikolas and Alan shook hands. "Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine," he said sincerely.

Alan smiled and nodded. "Just make my little girl happy."

"I'll do my best," Nikolas replied with a grin, looking lovingly at Emily.

"I still think this is a mistake," Tracy announced, standing. "You two won't even make it down the aisle." She stalked out of the room.

Ignoring her aunt's dramatic exit, Emily turned to her parents. "Nikolas and I really should be going…"

"Before you go, Em, there's something your father and I wanted to ask you," Monica said.

"What is it?"

"The mayor is holding a fundraising event on the Haunted Star tomorrow night," Alan informed her. "Your mother and I were both invited, but we have to work. We wanted to know if you would go in our place and represent the family."

Emily was mildly surprised. "Why not ask AJ? He's the head of ELQ now. Surely he'd be better suited to represent the family at a fundraiser."

"AJ is tied up with a business deal in Manhattan," Monica replied. "Besides, Alan and I thought it would be a nice night out for you and Nikolas."

Emily looked over at Nikolas, trying to read his expression. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of schmoozing with the mayor and his political cronies, and she could tell from the look on Nikolas's face that he wasn't either. He shrugged slightly, as if to say, _what can you do?_

She placed a smile on her face, returning her focus to Alan and Monica. "Sure," she agreed. "It's the least we can do. Besides, how bad can it be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remind me again why we agreed to this," Emily grumbled the following night as she and Nikolas entered the saloon of the Haunted Star.

Nikolas chuckled and leaned in to speak into Emily's ear. "As I recall, you were the one who agreed to subject us to this torture. I was just a helpless bystander. And I believe you agreed to it because you love your parents and you knew it would make them happy." He kissed her temple and rubbed her bare shoulders reassuringly. "Relax. You look beautiful." It was true. Emily wore a simple, floor length black halter dress that accentuated her gorgeous figure. Her hair was up in an elegant yet simple style, and her light makeup highlighted her natural beauty. She was simply stunning.

Emily smiled and adjusted his tie before reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead. "You don't look too bad yourself," she murmured, brushing a hand over the fabric of his black suit. Taking his hand in hers, she led him down the stairs and into the crowd of mingling guests. Seeing Mayor Floyd headed in their direction, Emily quickly began tugging Nikolas in the opposite direction. "Mayor Floyd at nine o'clock," she whispered.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Nikolas asked, allowing Emily to drag him along.

"No," Emily responded. "I think he's a pompous, narcissistic jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his political career, and I know you don't particularly care for him either." Her eyes lit up as she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Look, there's Robin!" she exclaimed. "Let's go say hello."

"Hey, guys," Robin greeted as they approached.

"Hi," Emily replied, wrapping her friend in a hug. Stepping back, she surveyed Robin. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, I think it's just a touch of the flu." She turned to Nikolas, hugging him as well. "How did you two manage to garner invites to this high society function?" she asked lightly.

"We're filling in for Em's parents," Nikolas explained. "They both had to work tonight."

"What about you?" Emily asked playfully. "What's your in with the mayor?"

"Oh, I'm just here as my uncle's 'date,'" Robin explained with a laugh. "He didn't want to have to go stag." She looked at Emily. "Did you have a good time at the conference last week? Anything special and exciting happen?"

Emily smiled and leaned into Nikolas, her left hand resting on his chest. "As a matter of fact, something did happen. Nikolas and I –

"Are engaged!" a loud voice exclaimed from behind Robin. Robin turned and looked at her cousin and writer of the society page of the _Port Charles Herald_, Maxie Jones.

"Thank you for announcing that to the rest of the world, Maxie," Robin said dryly. Turning back to Emily and Nikolas, she reached out to hug two of her closest friends. "Congratulations," she told them. Leaning in towards Emily, she whispered with a smile, "See? No commitment issues there."

Emily laughed and was about to reply when Maxie spoke again. "This is the biggest news to hit the Port Charles social scene in weeks!" she proclaimed. "A Cassadine-Quartermaine wedding – congratulations, by the way," she added quickly, not noticing the bemused expressions on Nikolas and Emily's faces.

Robin took this opportunity to make her exit. "I'll…talk to you guys later," she said with a knowing smile. Turning to her cousin, she put a hand on her arm. "Go easy on them, Maxie," she requested. "They've never been interrogated by you before."

Nikolas and Emily watched Robin leave, barely registering that Maxie was once again speaking and was now planning the article she was going to write out loud. "Love in the face of adversity…overcoming age old vendettas, threats, near-death experiences…is this the end of a historic Port Charles family feud?...you have to tell me all the details so that I get the article right," Maxie concluded definitively. "This is going to be the biggest wedding of the year!"

They stood and patiently answered all of Maxie's questions, from how they had met to the proposal to the visit from Helena. After Maxie had exhausted herself of all questions, Nikolas took the chance to excuse him and Emily.

"Thank you so much for your interest, but if you don't have any further questions, I'd like to dance with my fiancée," Nikolas interrupted smoothly, his arm tightening around Emily's waist.

Maxie nodded vigorously. "Thanks for letting me pester you with questions," she replied. "And be sure to look for the story in tomorrow's paper!" she added. Emily and Nikolas simply nodded before making their way to the dance floor.

Once Emily was safely away from Maxie and wrapped up in Nikolas's embrace, she burst out laughing into his shoulder. He looked down at her as they swayed to the music, smiling as she struggled to control her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You should have seen the look on your face when Maxie was asking you all those questions," Emily choked out, shaking with barely contained mirth. "You couldn't wait to get away from her."

Nikolas stared into her eyes, which were filled with laughter. "Hey, I'm not usually the one being interrogated," he defended. "Besides, I just wanted to spend some time with my beautiful fiancée. Holding you like this is one of the best feelings in the world."

Emily smiled at him. "Very smooth, Mr. Cassadine," she congratulated. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Nikolas touched his forehead to hers. "I'm serious," he insisted quietly. "I love this. I love it."

Emily's eyes met his, seeing the sincerity there. "Me too," she whispered. She kissed him sweetly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

They continued to dance, Nikolas running his hands up and down her back, their surroundings all but forgotten. Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard in the distance, the repercussions tilting the floor of the Haunted Star beneath them and knocking Emily off-balance.

Nikolas caught her as she stumbled and gathered her close to him as he looked around. "What the hell was that?" he wondered out loud.

Mac appeared next to the couple, Robin right behind him. "There's been an explosion at the docks," he explained gravely. "The PCPD needs all of its available men to respond."

Nikolas nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

Emily grabbed his arm. "I'm going with you." Before he could protest, she continued. "There are going to be people who need medical attention. I can help."

Nikolas gave in. "All right," he agreed, taking her hand. "Come on."

* * *

By the time Nikolas, Emily, Mac, and Robin arrived at the docks, the air was thick with smoke. Fire and ambulance crews were already on scene helping tend to the victims of the blast. The scent of charred wood and burnt flesh lingered in the air. The four made their way to an ambulance where people were already gathering. Emily, Robin, and Nikolas all remained by the ambulance as Mac went off to assess the situation with the fire chief. Seeing that Emily was shivering because of the cool March night air and having left the Haunted Star without a coat, Nikolas shrugged out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Moments later, Mac returned.

"The firefighters and paramedics have already begun sending rescue teams into the buildings along the docks," he informed them. "Everyone else is working to set up a command post here for medical care." He looked at Robin. "Can you help with that?"

Robin nodded. "Of course," she responded immediately. "Show me where." They walked away.

Nikolas looked at Emily. "I'm going to help the rescue teams searching for people in the buildings."

"I can help," Emily offered, but Nikolas shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous," he countered. "I can't let you do that."

"But what if people need help?" Emily argued. "What if you need help?" She ran her hands through her hair. "I can't just let you go in there alone!"

He cupped her face gently with his hand. "Please, just go help Robin and stay there. Please," he repeated quietly when Emily opened her mouth to reply. "I…I need to know you'll be safe," he continued.

Tears sparkled in Emily's eyes. "Be careful," she begged, taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately.

Nikolas opened his mouth to hers, allowing their tongues to tangle as his hands stroked her hair. He finally forced himself to tear his lips from hers. "I will be," he assured her. He turned to walk away but Emily held onto his shirt, not wanting to let him go.

"Promise you'll come back to me," she whispered tearfully.

He leaned in and kissed her one more time. "Always," he vowed. Stroking her cheek and giving her a brief smile, he turned and headed into the smoke, Emily's eyes following him until he disappeared from view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as Nikolas made his way into the fog shrouded docks, the smoke and haze engulfed him. It clogged his nose, made his eyes water and his lungs burn. Trying to get a grasp on the situation, he spotted a paramedic coming towards him and flagged him down to ask what the search plan was.

"We're starting with the closest buildings and then fanning out from there," the medic replied. "But this place is a ticking time bomb. I just hope we can get everyone out safely before the docks collapse," he added as he walked away.

Nikolas nodded, mentally formulating a plan of his own. If there was a real possibility of structural damage and collapse of the docks and piers, then there was also a real possibility that rescue crews wouldn't get to everyone in time. Therefore, Nikolas would start at the farthest end of the dock and work his way inward, meeting the paramedics in the middle as they worked their way outwards. It seemed like the only option in order to rescue the maximum amount of people. Without a moment's hesitation, he began moving as quickly towards the end of the dock.

* * *

When Emily could no longer see Nikolas through the haze of smoke, she turned and headed towards where Robin was establishing a medical triage area, wiping the tears from her eyes as she went. Even though she was worried and concerned for Nikolas, she knew that her medical skills were needed and she had a responsibility to give these people the best possible care she could. Shifting into doctor mode, she approached Robin. "What's the plan?"

Robin shook her head. "Honestly? Not much. I'm basically just trying to set up a triage area here so we can determine who has the most severe injuries and who needs to get to the hospital first."

Emily looked around at the assembled people who had already been rescued, men and women with injuries ranging from serious burns to minor facial lacerations. She nodded. "Okay. Let's get to work." Moving towards the nearest group of people, she began assessing their injuries, unmindful that she was probably ruining her dress in the process, doing whatever she could to occupy her mind and not let in wander to thoughts of Nikolas and the danger he could be in. She was heading towards the ambulance to get more supplies when she heard frantic voices calling her name. Turning, she saw Courtney rushing towards her with Elizabeth not far behind.

"Emily, what's going on? The news said there was an explosion on the docks…" Courtney trailed off, looking terrified and worried, an outward expression of everything Emily was holding inside.

Liz, meanwhile, looked slightly more composed. "Lucky called and told me what had happened and that he was going to help the rescue teams. I dropped Eric off at Gram's and decided to come down and see if I could help."

"I haven't seen Lucky, but Nikolas went to help too," Emily explained. "I heard it was a pretty big explosion and that it affected pretty much all the buildings on the docks."

What little color was left on Courtney's cheeks drained at hearing Emily's words. "Oh God…" she gasped. "Jason's in there."

Emily looked at her sister-in-law in shock and fear. "Jason's in there?"

Courtney nodded. "He was looking at buying one of the empty warehouses. We were thinking of moving the gym and expanding it…" she broke off, a sob catching in her throat as tears pooled in her eyes.

Emily wrapped Courtney in a hug, trying to comfort her. "It'll be all right," she soothed. "Jason is resilient and has more lives than a cat. He'll make it out," she assured her, trying to sound confident when deep inside she was just as scared for Nikolas. "He'll make it out."

* * *

It was worse than Nikolas had anticipated. Debris and splinters of charred wood littered his path, making his journey even more treacherous. He had managed to make his way to the end of the dock and was now searching for people building by building, but thus far he had not found anyone. As he moved through a warehouse, however, he heard what sounded like a groan of frustration coming from further inside the building. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone there?"

After a beat of silence, a familiar voice responded. "Nikolas, is that you?"

Nikolas peered through the smoke, straining to see the person to whom the voice belonged as he gingerly picked his way through the remnants of the building. As he got closer, he was able to make out the figure of a man lying pinned under a beam of wood. Recognizing him, Nikolas quickly moved to his aid. "Jason, what the hell are you doing here?"

Jason grimaced as he once again attempted to move the beam off himself without success. "I was out here looking at the warehouse to maybe buy it for the gym, but then there was this big explosion and the next thing I know, I'm pinned under this beam, and I don't have the leverage to push it off me."

"All right, let me help you," Nikolas replied, bending down to grasp the beam. He pulled as Jason pushed, and together they were able to lift and remove the beam.

"Thanks," Jason said as Nikolas helped him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm helping with the rescue efforts," Nikolas responded. "It's pretty bad."

"Let me help," Jason offered immediately. "I know my way around the docks."

Nikolas shook his head. "It's too dangerous," he countered. "I can't let you risk getting hurt. I'm sure Courtney's worried about you. Just get out of here and get back to her and Katie in one piece."

Jason nodded. "Okay. Be careful out here." He turned to go.

"Hey Jason?" Nikolas called out, causing Jason to turn back. "If you see Emily, tell her I'm okay and that I love her, please?"

A slight grin crossed Jason's face. "Will do."

* * *

Emily was losing her mind worrying about Nikolas. The majority of people in need of medical attention had already been transported to the hospital, and now all she could do was pace and think about Nikolas. She was concerned for both Nikolas and Jason, and she and Liz were trying to comfort Courtney and reassure her that everything would be fine. Emily found herself constantly scanning the docks, looking for any movement in the smoke. It was on one such perusal that she noticed the figure of a man emerging from the dense smog.

"Look!" she exclaimed, causing Courtney and Liz to turn their heads and follow her gaze. Courtney gasped as she recognized Jason and she ran to him and into his arms. They embraced, and Emily watched with a smile as Jason approached her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Emily said as she hugged her brother. "Did you see Nikolas at all?"

"I did," Jason affirmed. "I was pinned under a beam of wood, and Nikolas helped me out. He probably saved my life."

"Where is he now?" Emily asked, looking over Jason's shoulder. "Did he follow you out of the building?"

He shook his head. "No, he left to go look for more people, but he asked me to tell you that he's okay and that he loves you."

Emily smiled slightly and nodded as she gave Jason another hug. "Let's get you over to the medical tent to get evaluated," she suggested. As she, Liz, and Courtney escorted Jason over towards the medical area, Emily sent a silent prayer to God asking Him to keep Nikolas safe and feel her love. She couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.

* * *

Nikolas knew he was running out of time. The foundations were becoming more unstable by the minute, and flames were beginning to encroach upon him. As he navigated through what was left of the warehouses, he kept an eye out and an ear open for any trapped people. He stepped into what had once been an office of some sort. Looking down, he was taken aback to see the body of 

an unconscious woman partially buried under the debris. Dropping to his knees next to her torso, Nikolas reached out and touched her throat, exhaling a sigh of relief as he detected a pulse. Quickly assessing the situation, he began to gently and cautiously remove some of the rubble covering her lower body. As more and more of her body as revealed, Nikolas could see that a desk had partially collapsed on top of her, trapping her lower body underneath it. Finally excavating enough rubble to be able to see her position under the desk, Nikolas began to gingerly try and extricate her body, taking extreme caution to not disturb her, as he did not know what kinds of internal injuries she could possibly have.

Before he could complete his task, however, he heard the sickening creak and crack of the ceiling above him as it succumbed to the flames and instability and began to collapse on top of him. Sheltering the woman as best he could, Nikolas threw his arms over his head, shielding himself from falling debris. Still, a heavy piece of plaster landed on him, and the last thing Nikolas thought of before he fell unconscious was of the woman he had promised he would always return to.

* * *

Emily was busy checking Jason over for any injuries when she heard Elizabeth calling Lucky's name. She glanced over and saw Lucky heading towards Elizabeth with a look of relief on his soot and ash covered face.

"Thank God you're alright," Liz exclaimed fervently as she threw her arms around him. "I was so worried."

Lucky shook his head as he returned the embrace. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

Emily walked over and joined the group. "What's going on, Lucky?"

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "The rescue effort is being called off. There's too much structural damage – the building and pier could collapse at any moment."

"Did Nikolas leave with you?" Emily asked anxiously.

Lucky looked at her in confusion. "Nikolas is here?"

Emily nodded, feeling a knot of dread and fear begin to form in the pit of her stomach. "He went to help the rescue teams. You haven't seen him? He hasn't evacuated with everyone else?"

The sound of a second explosion cut off Lucky's response. The unmistakable sound of a building collapsing followed, and Emily just knew. She just knew that Nikolas was in danger. She could feel it. "No," she breathed, taking a step away from Lucky and towards the docks. Breaking into a run, desperate to get to Nikolas, she began screaming his name. "Nikolas! Nikolas!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nikolas!" Emily screamed, running frantically towards the source of the explosion. She felt Lucky grab her from behind, trying to stop her, but she shrugged out of his grasp and continued on. It wasn't until both Lucky and Jason caught up with her and took hold of her arms that she was finally restrained.

"Emily, calm down," Jason implored. "You have to think about this rationally."

"Let me go!" Emily cried, struggling against his hold on her. "I have to get to him, Jase. He's in trouble and he needs me!"

"Em, you're not going to be doing him any favors by just charging in there after him," Jason reasoned. "If anything, it's going to put you in danger, which is the last thing Nikolas would want." He gently cajoled her into his embrace. "Come on, let's just take a breath and then figure out where to go from here."

Emily closed her eyes as she fought to regain her composure and halt the flow of tears. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You're right," she acknowledged quietly. She turned to Lucky. "Is there anything you can do?"

Lucky nodded and squeezed her hand sympathetically. "Let me talk to the fire marshal and see if we can send a team in there to look for him."

Emily smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Glancing around, Lucky spotted the fire marshal talking to Mac and flagged him down. "Listen, there's a PCPD detective still somewhere on the docks," he explained. "Is there any way we could send a team in there to look for him?"

The fire marshal shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the structural integrity of the site has been compromised. I can't in good faith send people back in there. There's nothing I can do."

"Don't tell me that!" Emily replied, her eyes flashing and fierce. "Don't say there's nothing you can do! My fiancé is trapped somewhere in there because he was helping you save lives. You can't just ignore the fact that he is still in there, possibly injured!"

"My hands are tied," the fire marshal said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "Any further searches will have to wait until the pier is determined to be safe. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away.

Emily sighed in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out what to do. She noticed that Lucky, Liz, Jason, and Courtney were all staring at her in surprise. "What?" she questioned.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Your fiancé?" she repeated. "You and Nikolas are engaged?"

Emily grinned sheepishly. She hadn't even notice that she had referred to Nikolas as her fiancé; the words had just come out of her mouth naturally, as if they were always meant to be read. And in all the confusion, she had completely forgotten that Lucky, Liz, Jason, and Courtney didn't know. "Yes," she replied. "He proposed when we were in Philadelphia over the weekend. We were going to tell you tonight, but things happened and … well, here we are." She laughed humorlessly.

Despite the circumstances, everyone still congratulated Emily. Liz and Courtney eagerly offered her their best wishes and told her how thrilled they were for her. Lucky happily embraced his oldest friend, telling her that there was no way Nikolas would not return to her.

Jason was the last to congratulate his sister. "I'm really happy for you, Emily," he said sincerely. "All I want is for you to be happy, and I know that Nikolas makes you that way. You deserve all the best, and I'm proud of you."

Emily nodded and even managed a smile at her brother's words, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thanks, Jase," she whispered. "That means a lot." She turned away, her mind flooded with memories of the night Nikolas proposed to her; the way he'd looked up at her as he asked her to agree to become his wife, the way he'd made love to her that night and how loved she had felt in that moment. Her hand covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape. Her eyes remained locked on the burning docks, the same thought running through her mind over and over. _Come back to me, Nikolas. Please come back to me_.

* * *

As Nikolas slowly came to, he began to cautiously move his arms and legs, testing for any damage or broken bones. Sensing none, he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. Something warm and sticky was dripping into his eyes from his forehead, and when his fingers gently probed the area, they came away glistening with blood from a deep gash. Nikolas began coughing, the acrid smoke clogging his lungs and making his eyes burn. Looking around and surveying the surroundings, the only thought in Nikolas's mind was getting out of the docks and back to Emily.

He checked on the woman whose body he had covered with his own during the explosion. Her breathing was shallow, but her pulse was steady and she was still alive. Nikolas redoubled his efforts to extricate her from under the desk, knowing time was of the essence. He finally unearthed the frame of the desk and quickly lifted it off her. With care, he picked the woman up in his arms. She moaned as he did so but did not regain consciousness.

Nikolas knew he couldn't afford to be rescued. Another collapse could occur at any time, and the woman needed to get medical attention. More than that, he needed to keep his promise to Emily. He had to return to her. Getting his bearings, Nikolas began maneuvering back the way he came. Back through the rubble. Back to Emily.

* * *

Emily was wearing a hole in the ground with her pacing. She had to keep moving, afraid that if she stopped she would break down. And so she went, back and forth, her eyes never leaving the place where images became lost in the smoke. Lucky and Jason had tried to get her to wait with them over by the ambulances, but she refused. It was from that smoke that she knew Nikolas would return to her. He had promised her he would, and the Cassadine Prince never broke a promise. He had promised to marry her, and he would. He had pledged his heart to her forever, and Emily knew he would never break that vow either. She ran her fingers absently over the bracelet on her left wrist, the symbol of Nikolas's eternal love, and her mind wandered back to earlier that evening, when Nikolas had helped place it around her wrist.

_Flashback_

"_Need some help with that?" Nikolas asked with a smile as he entered her bedroom to see her struggling to close the clasp on the bracelet using only one hand._

"_Please," Emily requested in slight frustration as she held her hand out to Nikolas. "I just can't get the thing to close."_

_He chuckled as he easily liked the ends of the bracelet together. "It's easier with two hands," he observed. Holding her wrist lightly, he bent down and tenderly kissed the skin on the inside of Emily's wrist, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. "Your skin is so soft," he murmured, trailing kisses up her arm to her neck._

_Emily shivered at his touch, turning her face slightly to meet his, a smile playing with her lips. "Thank you."_

_He kissed her gently, one hand at her waist, the other at the base of her neck. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."_

_She pulled back slightly, her brown eyes meeting his, love and sincerity mirrored in both pairs. "Don't worry," she replied softly, leaning in to kiss him again. "You'll never have to find out."_

_End Flashback_

Emily wanted to both laugh and cry at the irony of the situation. She never would have thought that the night would end up like this, with her wondering what she would do without Nikolas. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling unshed tears burning her eyelids as she fought to keep questions and thoughts she didn't want to contemplate out of her mind. What would she do if Nikolas didn't make it back to her? How would she go on living life if he wasn't there to share that life with her? How would she live never again feeling his arms around her, holding her close, keeping her safe? What if she never again experienced his lips and body pressed against hers, never again looked into his eyes and saw love reflected back, never again heard the sincerity in his voice when he told her he loved her? What if she never got to call him her husband, never got to hear him call her his wife?

Emily shook her head violently, as if doing so would physically remove those treacherous thoughts from her mind. She could feel tears sliding silently down her cheeks but made no move to wipe them away, her body numb, her stomach a painful knot of fear. Her breath came in hitching gasps as she tried to forestall the emotional collapse she knew was coming. She was just about to lose control when, like a gift from God, she heard a voice call out.

"Help! I need help over here!"

Emily's eyes snapped open at the sound of Nikolas's voice, watching as he emerged from the smoke carrying the limp form of a woman in his arms. She stood frozen, almost paralyzed with relief, as she observed paramedics rushing toward him and laying the woman he was holding on a stretcher so they could begin to care for her. Finally snapping out of her momentary stupor, Emily began running in his direction, calling out his name.

Nikolas heard her voice and turned to see her coming at him. He took off toward her, meeting her halfway and pulling her into a fierce embrace. Emily clung to him as if her were the only solid thing in the universe, her tears soaking his shirt as she released all her pent up fear and anxiety into his shoulder. Nikolas buried his face into her hair as he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, baby," he whispered. "I'm here. I'm here." He held her, the rest of the world fading away.

Emily pulled away slightly, her cheeks shining with tears. Nikolas automatically cupped her face in his hands, brushing the moisture away with his thumbs. "You came back to me," she observed tearfully, her eyes locked on his.

The corners of Nikolas's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I promised you I would," he replied simply, causing more tears to seep from Emily's eyes. Unmindful of the soot covering him or the stale smell of smoke on his clothes, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him fervently as the tears continued to fall. Nikolas deepened the kiss, one of his hands stroking her hair, until a violent coughing fit forced him to pull away.

Emily looked at him in concern, the sight of the spasms wracking his body bringing her back from her state of relief and reminding her that Nikolas needed medical attention too. For the first time she truly noticed the cut on his forehead and the blood running down his cheek, having been too overjoyed at seeing him alive to notice. "Oh my God, Nikolas," she gasped, her arms wrapping around him protectively. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nikolas insisted, trying to wave away her concern, but another coughing spell proved otherwise.

"Come on," Emily said firmly, leading him towards the medical area. "You need to get looked at." She guided him over to a gurney and had him sit as she attempted to focus on the medical task at hand rather than on how close she came to losing him. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with exam gloves so she could examine the cut on his face.

Nikolas noticed her trembling and gently captured her hands in his own, holding them securely and pulling her to him. "Come here," he coaxed softly. "It's okay. You can relax, baby."

Emily nodded, giving him a watery smile. "I know. I was just … so scared," she confessed. "I didn't know where you were, what had happened to you." She paused. "What did happen?"

He sighed. "I found the woman trapped under some rubble and was trying to get her out when the roof collapsed. I got knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, all I could think of was getting her out and then getting back to you." He gently touched her cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears there. "I couldn't break a promise to you," he whispered.

At that moment, Lucky and Liz came running over to them. "Nikolas, thank God you're all right!" Liz exclaimed as she and Lucky embraced him. "We were so worried."

"I'm okay," Nikolas assured them. "Just a little banged up." He looked back at Emily in concern. "Did Jason make it out?"

Emily nodded, a smile claiming her face. "Yes he did, and he told me how you saved his life. He and Courtney are at GH right now getting examined."

"Which is where you should be, too," Lucky chimed in. "Let's go." The Four Musketeers walked over to the ambulance and Nikolas climbed in, Emily right behind him. "We'll see you at the hospital," Lucky said, and Nikolas nodded in reply as the door shut and the ambulance drove away.

* * *

"Are you sure he doesn't need to stay overnight for observation?" Emily asked her mother an hour later as they stood in an exam cubicle. "Just to be safe?" She glanced at Nikolas as he sat on the examination table.

Monica shook her head. "Nikolas is in good health. Other than some smoke inhalation and that cut on his head, he's fine to be released. We stitched his wound and gave him oxygen, so he's good to go."

"You're not trying to get rid of me, are you, Em?" Nikolas teased as he took another deep breath from the oxygen mask in his hand.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Monica replied with a smile. "I'll be right back with your discharge papers so both you _and _Emily can go home and get some well-deserved rest." She turned and left the room.

Nikolas reached out and took Emily in his arms, turning her to face him as his eyes examined her. "Your mother is right," he said. "You look exhausted." His fingers brushed the dark circles under her eyes.

Emily sighed. "I am," she admitted, dropping her forehead to his. "I'm also still on emotion overload. I'm going to be a complete mess later, just so you're forewarned. I just want to make sure you're okay. That's why I think you should stay overnight."

He looked into her eyes. "And leave you all alone when you're an emotional wreck? I don't think so. I'm fine," he promised, a smile coming to his face. "Besides," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "my fiancée is a doctor. She'll take good care of me."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "A doctor? Really? How impressive. I bet she's really amazing," Emily commented.

Nikolas nodded. "She is. She's also really stubborn. And brilliant. And gorgeous. And loving …" his voice trailed off as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

A slight cough from the doorway ended their embrace. "Here are your papers," Monica said, handing them to Nikolas. "And I saw Mac in the hallway. He wants me to tell you that you have tomorrow off from work. And," she added, "so do you, Em. So go on, get out of here and relax." She turned to go when Nikolas called her name.

"Yes?" she replied, looking back at him.

"How's the woman doing? The one I brought out with me?"

"She's stable," Monica answered. "She has a concussion and lacerations and bruising, but no broken bones or internal injuries. She should make a full recovery."

"What's her name?" Nikolas asked. "I just want to check in on her tomorrow, see if she can tell us anything about the explosion or what might have caused it."

"Um…" Monica paused, searching her memory. "Mary," she said after a moment. "Mary Bishop."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucky caught up with Emily and Nikolas as they were exiting the examination area. "Are they releasing you?" he asked Nikolas.

His brother nodded. "Yes. Pollyanna over here wanted them to keep me overnight for observation, but Monica said otherwise," Nikolas replied, wrapping his arm around Emily and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Emily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "This is what I get for trying to make sure my fiancé is healthy," she complained with a smile.

"Yeah, big brother, thanks for letting me know you proposed," Lucky groused in mock aggravation. "I had to find out from Emily when she was yelling at the fire marshal to send people to look for you on the docks." He grinned. "Seriously though, I think it's great. I knew you two would end up together, and I'm happy for both of you."

Nikolas returned his brother's grin as they embraced lightly. "Thanks, Lucky." He looked at Emily lovingly, seeing her smile back at him softly.

"Okay, I gotta get home to Liz and Eric, but you two should definitely come over tomorrow morning for brunch. Liz is dying to help you start planning the wedding," Lucky informed Emily, eliciting a smile. He began walking down the hallway but called over his shoulder, "Watch out for the media feeding frenzy in the lobby. They all want to interview the hero of Port Charles who rescued the trapped woman.'

"Great," Nikolas mumbled as he and Emily began walking towards the exit, their hands naturally joining together, fingers intertwining as they walked. "Just what I didn't want."

Emily looked at him curiously. "Why? You are a hero," she insisted. "What you did tonight was very heroic and brave."

"I was just doing my job," Nikolas maintained with a shake of his head. "Any other officer in the PCPD would have done the same thing. I don't want or deserve the spotlight."

Emily stopped walking and, taking Nikolas' face in her hands, kissed him passionately, taking Nikolas by surprise and drawing a groan of desire from his chest.

When she drew away, Nikolas looked at her. "What was that for?" he asked somewhat breathlessly, a tiny grin hinting at his lips.

"I just love you," Emily said with a shrug. "You may not see yourself as a hero, but you are. You're my hero. You survived and came back to me when I needed you to. That alone makes you a hero in my eyes, but the fact that you're so humble and selfless makes me love you all the more."

Nikolas bent his head and caught her lips with his. "You're pretty special yourself," he murmured as he drew away. "I can't believe you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me."

Emily smiled and grabbed his hand as she pulled him in another direction. "Come on," she said. "I may not have a pair of glasses and a fake moustache for you to put on, but I can still help you avoid the press. We'll take the back exit."

Nikolas just grinned at the memory and allowed Emily to spirit him away from the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived in front of their apartments, Emily looked over at Nikolas. "I'll stay with you at your place," Emily offered. "That way you'll be more comfortable."

Nikolas shook his head and began leading her toward her own apartment. "You need your own bed tonight, I can tell." Upon entering her apartment, Nikolas immediately took Emily's hand in his, gently pulling her along behind him. "You know what else we both need?" he asked over his shoulder.

"What?" Emily asked, somewhat suspicious as she allowed Nikolas to guide her.

"A shower," Nikolas announced, stopping in front of her bathroom and turning to face her.

"Okay," Emily replied. "You can go first, I'll wait. Your stuff is in the cabinet …"

Nikolas cut her off, gently putting a finger to her lips. "Emily," he said quietly, drawing her eyes to his. "I meant a shower together."

"Oh," she replied, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Nikolas," she continued hesitantly. "I mean, your body was put through a lot tonight. You shouldn't over-exert yourself." She smiled slightly. "Doctor's orders."

Nikolas chuckled and shook his head. "Did I mention that my fiancée-doctor, in addition to being brilliant and beautiful and amazing, is also occasionally over-protective and that I love her for it even when it's not needed?" He gave her another tug toward the bathroom. "Come on. We're both covered in soot and we both reek of smoke. We'll be saving water and time if we just shower together."

Emily bit her lip and looked coyly at Nikolas as she followed him. "I don't know about that," she admitted with a sly smile. "Once I get in there I might not want to get out. I might fall asleep."

He smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen." He meant it too. He knew both he and Emily had been running on adrenaline for most of the night, and he knew the crash was inevitable. And although he had been in enough tense situations to know how to cope with the fallout, he was concerned that Emily had not, and when she fell, she would fall hard. He had to be there to catch her.

Emily leaned into him as her hands began unbuttoning his now filthy and ragged dress shirt. "I'm sure you will," she murmured seductively, looking into his eyes. For some reason, even though she knew she should be tired, Emily felt wide awake and full of energy. It felt good, this rush of energy, and she decided to go with it. Eyes still locked with his, she undid the last button and pulled the two sides back over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at their feet.

Nikolas took a step toward her, his lips descending to brush her forehead as his arms slid around her body. Moving lower, he whispered soft kisses across her eyelids and the bridge of her nose as he unzipped the back of her dress, allowing his fingers to trail up and down her bare back, smiling slightly as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

He backed away and watched as Emily stepped gracefully out of her dress. Nikolas removed his pants and boxers as Emily kicked off her high heels and shed the rest of her clothes. They stared at one another for a moment before Emily grabbed his hand and led him to the spacious shower. As they stepped under the hot spray, Nikolas reached up and pulled the few remaining bobby pins from Emily's hair, allowing the wavy brown tresses to tumble down around her shoulders. He lathered up some shampoo and began to gently run his hands through her hair, washing away the dirt and grime of the evening.

Emily closed her eyes as she felt Nikolas' fingers gently massaging her scalp. There was something so tender, so innocent yet sensual about his movements, that she could hardly believe that only a few hours before she had questioned if she would ever experience something like this again. The thought of Nikolas dying jarred her, and all of the sudden the rush of energy began to wane. Opening her eyes quickly, she noticed the simple cross hanging on a silver chain around Nikolas' neck. Reaching out, she touched it gently, almost hesitantly. She glanced up at Nikolas to find him gazing at her with questioning eyes, his hands stilled in her hair.

"Is this…" she trailed off, question evident in her eyes.

"The cross you gave me before I left for the Marines?" Nikolas supplied. "Yes. I wear it every day."

Emily glanced back down at his chest, wondering why she had never noticed the cross before now. She remembered the day she gave it to him clearly. She had been packing up her things to return to Stanford when Nikolas had arrived and told her of his plan to join the Marines. She had been shocked and wanted to protest, but she knew better than to try and talk him out of it. Instead, she had dug through her jewelry box until she found the simple necklace her birth mother had given Emily for her First Communion.

"I gave it to you to keep you safe," Emily whispered in recollection, her eyes glazed with remembrance as she held it in her hand. "I made you promise to never take it off."

"And I didn't," Nikolas told her. "I never took it off, and it did keep me safe. It brought me back to you, didn't it?" He smiled gently. "I guess it really did give me divine protection."

His words reminded Emily of just how close she'd come to losing him, images of his bloody face and his quaking as he coughed flashing through her mind. She looked up at his face, seeing the stitched gash on his forehead, prompting more terrifying memories. Her hand came up as if to touch his face but faltered as Emily brought her hand to her mouth, her body beginning to tremble violently and tears springing to her eyes as the night's events hit her full force. "Nikolas…" she choked out, trying to hold the tears and sobs inside.

Nikolas simply wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his shoulder, knowing she needed to release everything she was feeling. "Don't try to hold it in, baby," he whispered gently. "Just let it all out." And she did. Nikolas held her as she cried into his chest, her tears mingling with the droplets of water raining down on both of them, washing away the fear and the anxiety of the night. Emily's hands slid under his arms as she pulled him closer to her, feeling his lips brushing against her hair. It felt good to release all that she had been holding back, knowing that Nikolas wouldn't let her drown in her emotions. He would be there for her, just as she would be there for him, for the rest of their lives. Words couldn't describe the comfort and peace that knowledge gave her.

After a few minutes, Nikolas could feel the trembling of Emily's body begin to subside. He continued to stroke her hair soothingly, running his hands through her hair and onto her back, until he felt Emily easing her head away from his chest. He relaxed his embrace to accommodate her movements, keeping one hand at the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled softly. "You okay?"

Emily smiled gratefully, nodding as she cupped his cheek gently in her hand. "I am now … thanks to you," she whispered. "Being in your arms makes everything better." She sighed tremulously, looking away. "Earlier … when I didn't know where you were, if you were hurt … if you were even alive … I wondered if I'd ever get to have you hold me again. I couldn't imagine …" he voice trailed off as tears once again threatened to spill over her lashes.

"Baby," Nikolas said soothingly, reaching out and gently turning Emily's face back toward his, making eye contact. "Don't go there, okay? We're safe, unhurt, and together. We survived, and that's all that matters." He kissed her forehead. "That's all that matters."

Emily looked at him, feeling so blessed to have him in her life. "I love you so much," she confessed, her voice barely more than a whisper. "God, I don't ever want to lose you." Leaning up on tiptoe, she placed her hands on either side of Nikolas' face and kissed him deeply.

_**I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long**_

Nikolas responded to her kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he pulled her body close to his. Water continued to cascade down on them as they stayed locked in a passionate embrace, lips and tongues dancing together. After coming so close to losing each other, both Nikolas and Emily felt the need to reaffirm the intense love they shared, to physically feel the connection that had seen them through so much. Emily slid her arms around Nikolas' neck, her fingers raking through his hair as she tried to get closer to him.

_**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far**_

His hand tangled in her hair, Nikolas gently pushed Emily back against the tiled wall of the shower, lips still glued to hers as his other hand stroked her cheek. He leaned into her, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against the soft curves of her body. As his tongue wrapped around hers, Emily whimpered into his mouth, and Nikolas immediately drug his lips to her ear. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his breathing heavy.

_**It wouldn't matter why were apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much**_

Emily nodded, her hands fisting in his hair to move his head back so she could see his face. "Just kiss me," she requested, pulling him back in for another passionate kiss. The cool tile pressed against her back contrasted the heat between Nikolas and Emily, and she shifted against him and sighed as his lips moved to her neck and collarbone and continued downward, his hands all over her body. Her skin tingled everywhere his lips and hand touched, her breath coming in short pants as she tried to draw his head up so she could kiss him again. "Nikolas …" she gasped, arching her body away from the wall and into his, wanting him to end his wonderfully torturous assault on her body while simultaneously hoping he never would.

_**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far**_

Pulling back slightly, Nikolas slid his hands to her waist, hoisting her up easily while keeping her back against the tile. Emily's legs hooked around the back of his thighs, tugging him closer with an impatient moan. Their mouths met hungrily as their bodies became one, both of them groaning in satisfaction as the sensation. Nikolas pinned Emily there against the wall, their eyes open and locked on the other as they fought to remain in control. Nikolas suckled her chin and shifted slightly, and Emily's eyes drifted closed as she moaned in ecstasy, tilting her head to expose her neck, inviting Nikolas' lips to wander there as their bodies moved naturally against each other.

_**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far**_

After a few minutes, Emily felt Nikolas tensing against her as she too began to lose control. Titling her head back down, she caught his lips with hers, wanting to feel every inch of his body. Nikolas thrust into her one more time as, together, they found release. Emily cried out in pleasure as Nikolas groaned into her shoulder, his hands once again at her hips, supporting her body as he rocked into her. He held her there for a few minutes, peppering her face and neck with kisses. He then eased her away from the wall and off of him, setting her on her feet as his lips once again sought hers.

Emily's legs felt like rubber, and were it not for Nikolas holding her up, she felt as if she might very well collapse. As if sensing this, Nikolas reached behind up with one hand and shut off the water before scooping Emily up in his arms. Dripping water, he carried her from the shower to the bedroom, depositing her under the covers before crawling in beside her with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Nikolas, we didn't finish showering, and we're soaking wet," Emily protested half-heartedly as he gathered her close and pulled the covers tighter around them.

"We'll finish tomorrow," Nikolas murmured into her hair. "Right now I'm just too tired." He kissed her hair tenderly. "We've got time for that later. All I want now is to sleep with you in my arms."

Emily sighed and snuggled against him, knowing he was right. They had nothing but time. She and Nikolas would be together forever, and if they had anything to say about it, forever would last for a long, long time.

_**Baby there's no place that far**_

TBC...

Song credit: No Place That Far - Sara Evans featuring Vince Gill


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's about time you two got here," Liz scolded lightly as she opened the door to the Spencer home the following morning and found Nikolas and Emily standing on the other side. "Lucky and I were beginning to think you were standing us up."

"Sorry, Liz," Nikolas apologized with a grin as he and Emily walked inside. "There were some … shower issues that needed to be resolved," he explained, winking slightly at Emily and earning an unobtrusive elbow to the ribs in retaliation.

"Well, I hope you got them resolved," Liz replied, oblivious to the laughter Nikolas and Emily were holding inside or the hidden innuendo in Nikolas' words. "The food will be ready any minute, and Lucky is changing Eric's diaper, so he'll be right down. Make yourselves at home."

"Do you need help with anything, Elizabeth?" Emily asked as Nikolas helped her out of her coat. Liz's cooking skills had improved since she had married Lucky, but she was still accident prone in the kitchen.

"No, no, I'm fine," Liz insisted with a wave of her hand as she turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Honestly. You two just relax."

Emily and Nikolas walked into the living room just as Lucky was coming down the stairs carrying a fussy Eric. "Well well, if it isn't the talk of Port Charles: my brother and my best friend," Lucky said with a grin as he spotted them. "Did you two know that you are on the front page of not one but two sections of the _Port Charles Herald_ this morning?" he teased as he greeted Nikolas and Emily.

"What?" Emily asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Lucky gestured to the newspaper lying on the coffee table. "Take a look," he suggested. "You made the front page and the society section."

Emily picked up the paper, unfolding it to see what Lucky was referring to. Sure enough, there was a picture of her and Nikolas embracing as well as an article under the headline "PCPD Detective Saves Woman in Dock Explosion." Emily and Nikolas exchanged glances and Nikolas just shook his head in disbelief. Turning to the society page Emily found another picture of her and Nikolas taken at the charity event, before all hell broke loose. Accompanying the photo was a sizeable article entitled "A Modern Fairytale Come True."

"I don't believe this," Emily said as she dropped onto the couch, eyes wide with surprise as she quickly scanned the article. "This is ridiculous. I didn't think Maxie was seriously going to print all this …" she trailed off. "We're not that interesting."

"Oh, but apparently you are," Lucky contradicted with a grin. "The Cassadine Prince and the Quartermaine Princess getting married - I'm surprised Maxie didn't do cartwheels when she found out you two were engaged. The whole town will be talking about this."

"Well, at least now we don't have to worry about telling people," Nikolas said lightly. "It's much easier than sending out announcements."

The sound of something crashing to the floor in the kitchen interrupted the conversation. "I think I better go check on Liz before she does something drastic," Lucky said with a chuckle. "Do you mind holding Eric for a minute, Em?"

"Of course not," Emily replied with a smile as she took the fussy child in her arms. Nikolas took a seat next to Emily on the couch as Lucky headed to the kitchen, watching in astonishment as she quickly comforted her godson.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe, staring at his nephew.

Emily flashed a smile. "I've had a lot of practice calming cranky and upset patients. And that's all you were, right buddy? Just a little cranky," Emily added as she gazed down at Eric. "He's so adorable, isn't he?" she asked, looking up at Nikolas.

"He is pretty cute," Nikolas noted with a grin. "I think that he looks like Lucky, not like Lucky's ego needs to hear it," he added, drawing a laugh from Emily. As he looked at her holding the baby, Nikolas couldn't help but wonder if their children would take after him or Emily. Definitely Emily, he decided. Their children would all be like Emily. His thoughts surprised him – he had never thought of having children before, but being with Emily had changed all that. Now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Emily noticed him staring at her and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked with a smile. "What are you thinking about in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Before Nikolas could answer, Lucky came back into the room. "Okay, brunch is ready," he announced, scooping Eric up from Emily's arms. "And, amazingly, nothing got burned and everything looks edible."

"I heard that, Lucky Spencer," Liz said as everyone entered the dining room. "It's not very niche to make fun of your wife when she's spent all morning slaving over a hot stove," she scolded.

"Everything looks great, Liz," Nikolas complimented as he pulled out Emily's chair for her before taking a seat himself.

"Why, thank you, Nikolas," Liz said with a smile. She looked at Lucky. "At least your brother has good manners," she added in mock chastisement.

"Thanks for making me look bad, Prince," Lucky joked as he playfully hit Nikolas on the arm.

"Well, you make it so easy," Nikolas returned with a grin. "I just can't pass up the opportunity."

Emily laughed lightly as Nikolas and Lucky continued to banter back and forth. Reaching out to take a plate of muffins from Liz, Emily looked at her engagement ring and couldn't help but smile. She felt truly blessed. She was marrying the man of her dreams, she had wonderful friends and a loving family, and she had a bright future ahead of her in medicine. Life really didn't get much better than this.

The feel of Nikolas' hand on hers brought her back to reality. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently. "I called your name three times and you didn't respond. Is something wrong?"

"No," Emily said with a smile and a shake of her head. "I was just thinking about how everything worked out for us, you know?" she continued, looking around the table. "This is the way it was always supposed to be. The Four Musketeers, best friends forever. It's just … right."

Nikolas grinned, knowing exactly what Emily meant. "I think this calls for a toast," he proposed, lifting his glass of orange juice. "To the Four Musketeers. May we always be family, as we are now."

"All for one," Liz chimed in, raising her glass.

"And one for all," Lucky finished, his actions mirroring Liz's.

The four friends clicked their glasses with a chuckle as they continued their meal. After eating, Nikolas and Lucky volunteered to clean up and wash the dishes as Liz and Emily retired to the living room with Eric, Liz wanting all the details of Nikolas' proposal, which Emily was more than happy to provide.

"Oh my God, Em, that's so beautiful," Liz gushed when Emily finished. "Nikolas is a true romantic at heart, just like his brother."

"I know," Emily agreed with a wide smile. "When he dropped down on one knee, Liz, I thought I was either going to faint or have my heart beat right out of my chest. It was just such a perfect moment. I don't think I've ever felt such pure joy before in my life."

"Well, you know I'm happy for you, Em," Liz said. "I've always thought you and Nikolas were perfect for each other, and I knew you two would find your way back together. And now you have."

"Yes, we have," Emily echoed, grinning up at Nikolas as he walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head as he sat next to her on the couch. "And we fully plan on staying together forever."

"Well, I would certainly hope so," Lucky interjected, dropping on the couch next to Liz. "After all the hard work Liz and I had to put in to make you two admit you loved each other, it would be a shame to let it all go to waste."

Emily lightly slapped his thigh. "Watch that ego, Spencer. I wouldn't want to think that you were taking all the credit."

"No, I can't take all the credit," Lucky said, becoming serious. "You and Nikolas overcame a lot and survived even more to be together, and I truly am very happy for both of you. You deserve all the best."

Emily and Nikolas nodded. "Thank you," they replied.

Emily cleared her throat before continuing. "So we haven't even started planning the wedding yet, and we don't have a date, but Nikolas and I were hoping that you would agree to stand up for us at our wedding. Will you be our maid of honor and best man?" she asked Lucky and Liz.

"Well, I probably don't have the legs for a bridesmaid dress," Lucky began, but Liz silenced him with an elbow to the ribs.

"Of course we will," she assured Emily. "Nothing would make us happier."

"Thank you," Nikolas said. "It really means a lot to Emily and me," he added as Emily nodded in agreement.

Liz smiled. "Anything for family."

* * *

"Hey, baby," Nikolas said the next day as he approached the Nurses' Station, where Emily was writing notations in a patient's chart. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Emily said happily as she set down her pen and leaned across the desk to kiss him briefly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just have to ask Mary Bishop a few questions about what she remembers from the dock explosion," Nikolas explained. "Do you know what room she is in?"

Emily glanced at the board. "She's on the fourth floor in room 426."

"Thanks," Nikolas replied. "I'm going to go see her, but I'll find you when I'm done. Maybe we can grab some lunch?"

She nodded. "I'd love that." She leaned in again and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. "Bye."

"Bye," Nikolas replied with a grin, turning and walking back towards the elevator. As he entered, he turned around. "Emily?" When her eyes met his, he mouthed "I love you" just before the doors slid closed.

Emily returned her attention to her charts, a silly grin on her face. _Boy, do I have it bad_, she thought to herself. _I am completely gone for him_.

"Was that your fiancé I just saw getting on the elevator?" Robin asked as she walked up to Emily.

"Yes, it was," Emily laughed, turning to embrace her friend. "Are you still not feeling well? No offense, but you look awful," she said with concern, studying Robin.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to shake this flu," Robin said dismissively. "Once I get some sleep, I'll bounce back." She picked up a chart and flipped through the papers. "So, I saw Maxie's article in the paper yesterday," she commented after a moment.

"I'm not surprised," Emily said with a shake of her head. "It was kind of hard to miss. I never dreamed it would be that big."

"The whole hospital is talking about it, you know. All of our male doctors are kind of upset you're off the market."

"Is that so?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Uh-huh. They had no idea you were even seeing Nikolas. I mean, you guys have only been together for what – five months?"

"Yeah … around six months, but it seems like a lot longer than that," Emily replied reflectively. "I mean, I've been in love with Nikolas since I was thirteen, so that's more than half of my life," she observed. "And I know he's been in love with me for at least six years. So I think between us, we have a pretty good chance of making it another sixty years, at least." She looked at Robin with a smile. "I just know I'll love him for the rest of my life. And I'm positive he feels the same about me. I can't imagine not being with him."

* * *

Downstairs, Nikolas knocked on the door of room 426 before opening it quietly. "Mary Bishop?" he asked softly, looking at the curly haired brunette sitting in the hospital bed.

She looked at Nikolas, and he noticed that she seemed surprised to see him, shocked even. "Yes – yes that's me," she responded after a moment.

Nikolas smiled slightly, trying to put her at ease. "I'm Detective Cassadine. I'd like to ask you a few questions about what you remember from the explosion a couple of days ago."

"You saved me," Mary stated matter-of-factly. "I saw it in the paper."

"Yes, I did carry you out from the docks," Nikolas agreed with a nod. "I found you in one of the warehouses. Do you remember why you were there?"

"I work as a secretary for a shipping company, scheduling the trips and making sure all the cargo gets to where it's supposed to go. I had stayed late to finish some paperwork, and I was just sitting at my desk working when there was this explosion, and everything started to collapse. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in the hospital."

"Did you see anyone or anything suspicious during the day, before the explosion?" Nikolas inquired. "Anything that seemed strange or out of place?"

"I'm sorry," Mary apologized. "I really wasn't paying attention. You see, that day was my tenth wedding anniversary."

"You're married?" Nikolas asked. "Does your husband know you're here? Would you like me to call him for you?"

Mary shook her head. "No, you can't. My husband, Connor, he was in the Marines. He was killed in Iraq almost five years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Nikolas said sincerely. "I was in the Marines too, until about two years ago, but I never served in Iraq. I'm sure your husband was a very brave man to serve and give his life for his country like that. I know it doesn't ease the pain, but you should be very proud of him."

She smiled sadly. "I am," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Nikolas stood. "Okay, I'm going to let you get some rest. Thank you for your time. If you remember anything else, please don't hesitate to call the PCPD." He handed her a card. "I hope your recovery goes well." Sensing a presence behind him, he turned and saw Emily standing in the doorway. Turning back to Mary, he smiled politely. "Take care."

"How is she doing?" Emily asked as he joined her in the hallway, inclining her head toward Mary's room.

Nikolas shrugged. "She seems to be recovering nicely, but she doesn't remember anything to aid the investigation." He smiled and took Emily's hand. "Ready to get some lunch?"

"Actually, that's why I came down here. There was some kind of bad food served at one of the elementary schools today, and kids are flooding the ER with vomiting and diarrhea. They need me down there. I'm sorry – trust me, I would rather go to lunch with you."

"I can imagine," Nikolas said with a chuckle. "It's fine, really. Just make sure you eat something, okay? I know you sometimes forget to eat because you're so busy."

Emily smiled at his concern. "I will," she promised. She kissed him gently. "I'll see you tonight? Dinner and a movie?"

"Definitely," Nikolas replied. "I'm on until eight, but after that I'm all yours," he promised, leaning in for another kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. I love you," Emily said, reaching out for a brief hug.

"Love you too, baby." Nikolas squeezed her gently before letting go and heading back to the PCPD.

* * *

Watching the happy couple through the window of her hospital room, Mary's hands began to clench subconsciously. Detective Cassadine had saved her life, and he looked so much like Connor. He had been in the Marines, too, just like Connor. Reaching under her pillow, she carefully removed the newspaper from the day before, the one she had saved because of the picture of the man who looked so much like Connor. The man who had saved her. Nikolas Cassadine. The man who, both in the photograph and moments before, had been in the arms of another woman. Emily Quartermaine. A smile rose to Mary's face as she lovingly outlined Nikolas' face with her fingernail. That would have to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hours later, Emily breathed in the clean, crisp, early-evening air as she left the hospital. Taking care of twenty-five ill school children had left her with the cloying smell of vomit in her nostrils, and the night air helped to erase it. As she headed towards her car, all Emily was thinking of was getting home, changing into sweats, and curling up on the couch with Nikolas. They would order pizza, and Nikolas would let her pick whatever movie she wanted. She would snuggle up into his side and fall asleep halfway through it, only to be wakened later as Nikolas trailed soft kisses against her face. A little slice of heaven. The feeling that someone was watching her interrupted Emily's thoughts, and she instinctively quickened her pace, glancing around but not seeing anyone. Out of nowhere, a hand shot out to grab her arm as she reached for the door handle on her car, and Emily jumped in fright and whirled to face the owner of the hand.

"Zander!" she cried in surprise. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you, and this was the only place I could get you alone without the girlfriend stealer attached to your side."

Emily rolled her eyes at Zander's juvenile tone, already becoming annoyed with him as her instinct to defend Nikolas kicked in. "Nikolas didn't steal me away from you, Zander. We were over before Nikolas and I got together, remember?"

"What I remember is that we took a break when you left for Stanford, and then you came back and we seemed to be in the same place we were before you left," Zander countered. "Then, all of the sudden, you were 'in love' with Nikolas and wanted nothing to do with me," he accused. "You were back using drugs –"

"I was not using drugs, Zander," Emily interjected angrily. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then enlighten me," Zander replied smugly. "The pills, the secret hospital visits – what were they for? Was Nikolas supporting your habit because it made you believe you were in love with him?"

Emily sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. She didn't want to get into this with Zander. Not here, not now. She hadn't told him about the cancer all those years ago because she didn't want to hurt him, and although she may have owed him an explanation then, she didn't now. He was no longer a part of her life. "Look, Zander, I don't want to get into this with you," she stated quietly and evenly, her eyes meeting his. "I came back from college, and Nikolas and I fell in love. It wasn't something we planned, and it had nothing to do with hurting you, okay? It just happened. Besides, it didn't seem like you were too concerned about me or preserving our relationship when you jumped into bed with Gia."

He laughed bitterly. "I only slept with Gia because Nikolas stole you away from me. Don't you see, Em? We would still be together if it weren't for Nikolas coming between us! He ruined everything! But if you could just see how Nikolas took you from me, you would see that we can still be together, Emily. If you just give us another chance, you'll see that you belong with me, that you love me, not Nikolas. We should still be together. Nikolas came between us, but it doesn't have to be that way. We can still be together…" he reached out to touch Emily's face, but she quickly backed out of reach.

"What are you talking about? I told you, Nikolas didn't steal me away from you, Zander!" Emily argued, her voice shaking with conviction and restrained anger. "We were over. If I had never come home from college, you and I would have never even seen each other again, much less have gotten back together. I knew you didn't pine after me while I was gone, so don't even pretend. You and I are not meant to be together. But Nikolas and I? We would have found our way back to each other, no matter what obstacles got in our way, because we are meant to be," she finished, not wanting to hurt Zander but wanting him to understand that Nikolas was not responsible for their breakup, wanting to end the unnecessary hatred Zander had for him. "I'm sorry, Zander, but we're over, and there's no chance in us ever getting back together. My future is with Nikolas, and his is with me."

"And what if Nikolas wasn't in the picture? What would your future consist of then?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't even think about the future without Nikolas. He's my other half, and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"So I see," Zander retorted, staring pointedly at the ring adorning her left hand, his anger and jealousy evident. "And read. The article in the paper was very pretentious."

Emily shifted uncomfortably, wanting to leave and get away from Zander, who was making her decidedly nervous with his erratic behavior. "Yeah … I've got to go," she said shortly. "I hope you accept the truth and can move on, but I won't stand here and listen to you attack Nikolas or my relationship with him. Goodbye." She turned to unlock her car, but Zander's words halted her actions.

"If the only way I can be in your life is if Nikolas isn't, then I guess I'll just have to make sure the next explosion packs more of a punch than the last one."

Emily turned back to him slowly. "What did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said, I'll have to make sure the explosion is more powerful next time," Zander repeated, as if it was no big deal. "This one didn't send enough of a message."

"You're responsible for the dock explosion?" Emily asked incredulously, unable to believe that the boy she had once cared for deeply, the one she had given her innocence to and had defended at every turn, had become the cold, sadistic man standing in front of her. He showed no remorse for his actions, and Emily wondered if he'd always been so ruthless and she'd just been too blind to see it, or if he had become this way in the time since she had last seen him years ago. Regardless, the blinders were off now, and Emily could clearly see that Zander was a threat not only to her, but Nikolas as well. "Are you out of your mind? Innocent people were injured! You could have killed Nikolas, not to mention all the other rescue workers! And for what? Power? Shipping lanes? What is your problem?" she demanded angrily. "Huh? What do you get from causing mayhem and destruction?"

"My problem," Zander snarled, stepping towards Emily until her back was against her car and Zander was inches away, "is that the PCPD, in particular your fiancé, thinks that they can stop Faith and I from taking over Port Charles. A message needed to be sent. As for what I gain …" he paused, his eyes moving down Emily's body, making her skin crawl. "What I gain is power and authority. Now the PCPD knows we mean business and that we'll do whatever is needed to secure our territory. And if Nikolas decides to stand in my way … well, that will just be an added bonus," Zander admitted with a sick smile. "He escaped last time. Next time, he won't be so fortunate. You'd do well to tell him that. I'll see you around, Emily."

He turned and disappeared into the night, leaving Emily standing shakily next to her car. Taking a deep breath, she turned and unlocked her car, her hands trembling as she slid into her seat and started the engine. Pulling out of the slot, she immediately headed towards the PCPD. She was so shaken by her confrontation with Zander and so focused on getting to Nikolas, she didn't feel the presence of a third party in the garage, someone who witnessed the entire exchange and now stood in the shadows with eyes agleam, considering how to best manipulate what had transpired to their advantage.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I've got nothing," Lucky sighed in frustration as he hung up the phone and turned to his brother. "None of our sources have given us anything reliable."

It had been that kind of day. The PCPD was no closer to making an arrest in the dock explosion despite Nikolas and Lucky's strong inkling that Faith Roscoe was responsible. The entire shift had been spent chasing down leads that all led to total dead ends. No one seemed to be willing to share what they knew about the explosion, and both Nikolas and Lucky were getting frustrated with the lack of progress. With less than two hours left until the end of the shift, Nikolas was beginning to think that maybe it would be better to just call it a day, go home, and come back with fresh eyes and optimism in the morning. The distance would help to clear his mind and give him the opportunity to get a fresh perspective and figure out what he was missing, but more than that, he just wanted to get home to Emily. The few minutes he had spent with her at the hospital today had not been enough to quench his thirst for her, if it was even possible to do so. He could never get enough of her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, breathe in her uniquely wonderful scent, drink in her taste and let her presence drain away the tension and frustration of the day.

As if in response to his thoughts, the sound of his gorgeous fiancée's voice reached him from across the busy precinct. Looking up from his notes, Nikolas saw her beginning to thread her way across the room, and even from a distance he knew something wasn't right, that something was troubling her. Her brown eyes still sparkled, but this time it was from a light sheen of tears instead of the usual joy and happiness. Worry and fear were evident on her face, and the way in which her arms were wrapped tightly around her body was a dead giveaway that she was uncomfortable and tense.

He stood as she neared, reaching a hand out to gently rub her upper arm. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked with concern.

"Can I – can I talk to you for a minute?" she questioned in reply, trying to keep her voice steady. She knew how well Nikolas could read her and that he would know how hard she was trying to keep it together and not succumb to her emotions, at least not until they were alone. When they were alone, then she could show how shaken she was by Zander's words. With Nikolas, she never had to hesitate to share her feelings or to maintain the strong façade everyone else saw. She could be as scared, or upset, or angry as she wanted and he would accept it, and her, without question or reservation. She really loved that about him.

He nodded immediately. "Of course," he replied, his attention solely on her as his hand slid to the small of her back and he guided her towards the interview room behind him. He closed the door behind them before leading Emily to the table standing in the middle of the room, leaning against it as he maneuvered Emily so her body was positioned in between his legs and linked his hands together around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly.

Instead of answering right away, Emily sank into him with a sigh, her body molding against his as her head found its familiar spot in the crook of his neck. She inhaled the scent of soap and cologne that lingered on him, allowing it to comfort her as her lips brushed the skin on his neck and one of his hands began stroking her hair, the other firmly anchored at her waist. Emily reveled in the feeling of safety and security she got only when she was in Nikolas' muscular arms. The world could tilt on its axis and she wouldn't even notice because she was engulfed in the love and protection of his embrace. She belonged here, in his arms, and no one was going to take that away from her. That certainty, coupled with the feeling of his warm lips pressing gentle, reassuring kisses to the top of her head as his fingers trailed up and down her back, imbued her with the strength and courage to recount the events of only minutes previous.

"Zander approached me as I was leaving the hospital this afternoon," she revealed softly, the words vibrating against his neck as her lips moved against it. She felt him stiffen against her, his hand freezing halfway down her back as he took in her words. Gently, he eased her away from him so he could look into her eyes, seeing the fear and unease written there as well as the tears still threatening to fall.

"What did he want?" he asked, trying to keep his tone calm and neutral while inside his anger was slowly building at the thought of Zander causing Emily any measure of pain or worry.

"He said that he wanted to talk to me, and that this was the only time he could without you being around and interfering," she told him, her gaze dropping to his chest as she rested her hands against the solid wall of muscle hidden beneath a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt. "He accused you of stealing me away from him and then started saying how he and I would still be together if you hadn't come between us. You were right," she conceded with a rueful laugh, lifting her eyes to meet his momentarily before dropping back to his chest. "Zander is still in love with me, and he wants me back. He didn't like it very much when I told him that it wasn't going to happen because I was in love with you and was going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nikolas tensed under her hands, his anger threatening to bubble to the surface. "Did he hurt you?" he questioned, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Did he threaten you?"

Emily shook her head, slipping her hands into his and tangling their fingers together to calm him. "No, he didn't hurt me, Nikolas," she assured him. "And the only person he threatened was you." At Nikolas' confused look, she elaborated. "He told me that if the only way he could have me was if you were out of the picture, then he would make sure the next explosion killed you." She swallowed the lump in her throat, tears of anger pricking her eyes as she thought of how close she'd come to losing Nikolas because of Zander's actions. "Nikolas, Zander was responsible for the explosion on the docks."

Nikolas raised their linked hands so he could brush the moisture from her face, dropping her hands in favor of cupping her cheeks with his own hands, thumbs brushing her soft skin as he comforted her. He knew she was still shaken by what had transpired on the docks – she had woken in a cold sweat last night from a nightmare about it, and Nikolas had needed several minutes to calm her and convince her it wasn't real – and it pained him that she was still being affected by it. The confirmation that Zander had been the cause of it all only intensified both his dislike for the man and his desire to ensure that neither he nor his actions ever caused Emily pain again.

"Did he say anything else to you?" he asked quietly, his fingers never stopping as they glided over her perfect cheekbones.

Emily shrugged. "Just that the explosion was a message to the PCPD that Faith is going to take over Port Charles, and that any attempts you make to stop her would be futile and would result in further violence." She sighed, remembering the feral look on Zander's face as he had made his threats. "It wasn't… it wasn't so much what he said as it was the way he said it. I mean, he freely admitted to setting that bomb. He practically boasted about it, and he had absolutely no remorse about it. And then when he threatened you, it was like he was actually looking forward to hurting you!"

Unable to contain her agitation any longer, Emily broke away from Nikolas and began pacing in front of him, her face pained. "It was almost sadistic, the way he was talking. There was no compunction, no guilt at all in his voice. Just bitterness and anger, you know? Zander's worse now than when I first met him – he's more out of control, more violent and careless." She looked up at Nikolas. "I can see it now… the person Zander truly is. I always defended him, always said that he was just misunderstood, that he only put up a tough front, but now… not I realize that the only front he put up was with me. He pretended to be this gentle person with me, and I fell for it. I let him pull the wool right over my eyes because I wanted to believe the best about him, but now it's gone and I can finally see the real Zander. I know he loved me, but I was in love with the person I thought he was, not the ruthless man he is. I can't believe I was so naïve, so blind."

Nikolas took a step towards her. "I'm sorry," he said honestly, feeling no satisfaction in Emily seeing Zander's true colors. Instead, he was saddened by her pain, by her realization of her disillusionment and her sadness. "I'm sorry that this is hurting you. That he's hurting you."

"He was so convincing with me." Emily spoke softly, as if to herself, lost in her thoughts, mentally replaying her entire relationship with Zander and wondering how she could have missed everything, every hint that he was not who he pretended to be. "He was gentle. He was kind. He was a good person. Was it all because of me?" she questioned, more tears falling from her eyes. "Did I do this to him? Is it my fault he's become the person he is today? Is it my fault -"

Her self-recrimination was stopped as Nikolas took her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his. His tongue swept inside her mouth to tangle with hers, effectively cutting off any further speech as well as Emily's ability to think rationally. The kiss was powerful, his lips keeping firm pressure as they slanted over hers again and again, and Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer in response to his touch.

When Nikolas pulled away, both he and Emily were breathing heavily. His eyes bore into hers as he cradled her face in his hands, his gaze stern. "This is not your fault," he stated emphatically. "I don't want to hear you blame yourself for what Zander's become again, all right? You are not responsible for Zander's choices and actions that have brought him to this point. Zander is. You did not destroy whatever goodness Zander possesses. You did not make him into the unrepentant he has become. Please, please baby, please don't blame yourself. Please don't regret being in love with me," he begged.

Touched by Nikolas' passion, Emily reached up and brushed the side of his face lightly with her fingertips. "I could _never_ regret loving you, Nikolas," she vowed. "Never. You are everything to me. I may hate what Zander has become, but I could never blame you, or us and our love, for it." Her hand wrapped around his forearm, stroking the skin gently. "Our love is and always will be the greatest gift of my life. I'm just afraid Zander might try to take it away."

Nikolas shook his head. "He would never succeed. It isn't possible. No matter what happens, our love will always remain. I will always, _always_ love you, Emily." His eyes locked on her. "I promise."

Before Emily could find her voice to reciprocate Nikolas' sentiments, his mouth once again covered hers. The kiss started off as gentle and comforting, but soon became passionate and hungry as the desire both Nikolas and Emily had kept in check all day became unleashed. His tongue probed the warm recesses of her mouth, teasing her, and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to be swept away on a tidal wave of sensation. Her fingers tunneled into his hair as her lips and tongue danced with his, a moan catching in the back of her throat as Nikolas' hands slid around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, allowing her to feel his arousal stirring against her thigh.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Nikolas trailed soft kisses to Emily's ear. "God, I've wanted to do this all day," he breathed before lightly tickling the sensitive skin behind her ear with his tongue, feeling her shudder in response. Nikolas could feel his control slipping, and so he reluctantly removed his lips from her skin, drawing her further into his arms as he ran his hands up and down her back. "But… it's going to have to wait until later," he continued, regret evident in his voice.

Emily sighed and nodded against his shoulder. "I don't like it… but I understand," she told him playfully, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Leaning back slightly, her gaze became serious. "What are you going to do about Zander?"

"We're going to need more evidence before we can bring him in for questioning," he replied truthfully. "But we're working on it. Don't worry – he won't get away with it." He ran his knuckles down the side of her face before brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Everything is going to work out," he assured her, pulling her back into his arms and holding her tightly, his face nestled in her hair.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Lucky appeared. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized, "but we've got a tip on one of Faith's drug shipments, Nik."

Nikolas looked at Lucky over his shoulder and nodded. "I'll be right there." Once the door shut, he turned back to Emily and dropped his forehead to hers with a sigh. "I've got to go," he murmured. "Are you going to be okay?"

Emily nodded and smiled sincerely. "I'll be fine," she promised. Leaning up, she kissed him gently. "Thank you for listening… and for just being here."

"Anytime," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose before escorting her from the room. "I'll see you at home?"

"Don't forget the pizza," Emily reminded with a grin. "Or else I won't let you in."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nikolas promised with a replying grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied sincerely. "Bye." As she exited the PCPD, Emily knew that Nikolas was right. Everything would work out, because no matter what obstacles they faced, she and Nikolas would always have each other and their love, and that would always be enough.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The smell of hot pizza preceded Nikolas as he entered Emily's apartment later that evening. He walked into the living room expecting to find Emily curled up on the couch reading some medical journal but instead was met with an empty sofa. "Em? Pizza's here," he called out, setting the pizza down on the coffee table before heading towards the kitchen to get plates and napkins. As he entered the kitchen, he heard Emily's footsteps down the hall, and moments later she appeared, dressed in jeans and a red zip up sweatshirt with Stanford across the front in bold white letters. She smiled and took a step towards him.

Immediately, Nikolas' hands gravitated to her hips, pulling her as close to him as possible before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, her fingers tickling the back of his neck before sliding past so that her forearms locked behind his head, keeping him close. In turn, one of Nikolas' muscular arms banded around her waist, the hand of the other traveling to the back of her head, holding her in place as his fingers tangled in hair still damp from the shower she had taken earlier. His tongue dueled with her, attacking relentlessly until he felt his lungs would explode if he didn't get some oxygen.

Pulling back from the kiss, Nikolas studied Emily and felt a hint of primal satisfaction at her dazed expression and rapid exhalations, even if his own breath was coming in matching pants. "Hi," he managed, his hand sliding down from her hair to cup her face, thumb stroking her cheekbone and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hi," Emily replied, equally breathless as she attempted to regain control of her mind and body in wake of Nikolas' passionate assault. The things this man could do to her with just one touch were incredible. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Nikolas leaned in to feather a kiss to her jaw before responding. "Fine," he murmured, mouth shifting to nibble on her bottom lip. "Long." He gently took her lip between his teeth and tugged. "All I could think about was getting home so I could do this…" his tongue darted past her lips to barely graze her own before retreating as quickly as he had entered "… all night," he finished, pulling her in for a proper kiss.

Emily sighed into his mouth as his tongue once again went in search of hers, a shiver or anticipation running through her at where the night was going to lead. Unfortunately, her stomach chose that moment to emit a particularly loud growl, and Emily slowly pulled away from Nikolas with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, but I think you're going to have to feed me before I let you have your way with me. I'm starving."

An amused grin lifted his lips as he watched a faint blush creep up her cheeks. He couldn't resist having a little fun with her. "Of course," he agreed. "You'll need your energy for what I have planned for us," he informed her, wiggling his eyebrows in a comically suggestive manner and earning a slap on the arm from Emily before releasing her to grab plates and napkins, his entire reason for entering the kitchen in the first place.

Nikolas walked back out into the living room, laying out the plates and napkins before moving to sit on the couch.

"What kind did you get?" Emily asked eagerly as she entered the room carrying two glasses of soda, setting them down on the coffee table before dropping down next to Nikolas on the couch, a smile on her face.

"Hawaiian, of course. It's your favorite," Nikolas replied as he dished out slices to himself and Emily. "I wouldn't get you anything else."

"Hey, it's your favorite too," Emily protested. "Which, come to think of it, is somewhat surprising. I would have never pegged you as a Hawaiian pizza type of guy."

Spending four years in the Marines makes you appreciate the simple pleasures in life, not to mention introduces you to lots of new experiences. Hawaiian pizza just happened to be one of them," Nikolas informed her, taking a bite of the ham and pineapple covered slice. He swallowed. "Besides, you never told me how it became your favorite."

Emily grinned. "My birth mom and I used to eat this all the time," she replied. "We'd have nights where we would just order pizza and watch old movies. After she died, I wouldn't eat it for the longest time. It reminded me too much of her. But then one day, when I was in college, after the cancer, I got this insane craving for it, and I ordered some and spent the entire night in my dorm room watching movies. It was almost like my mom was there again," she remembered, her smile becoming bittersweet.

Nikolas reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head. "You know, in a way, Hawaiian pizza sort of became a metaphor for you after I went back to Stanford and you joined the Marines," she admitted with a giggle. "I loved it and I wanted it, but I thought if I denied myself it for long enough, those feelings would go away. Except, they never did, and thankfully now I can fulfill my craving for it whenever I want," she concluded, seductively, leaning in for a slow and sizzling kiss.

Nikolas pulled away with a chuckle. "In the interest of full disclosure, Hawaiian pizza always reminded me of you, too," he revealed with a grin. "Sweet, with just a hint of saltiness and spice hiding underneath."

She pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "I can't believe you just compared me to a pizza!" she exclaimed in mock anger.

"Hey, I can't help it if it's an accurate comparison," Nikolas defended with a laugh, reaching out to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear as he kissed her briefly. "Shall we keep the tradition intact and follow the pizza up with an old movie – Casablanca, perhaps?"

"Not tonight," Emily replied with a shake of her head. "Tonight, all I want to do is curl up with you on this couch and just relax. Just you and me," she insisted, nestling into his side.

"Can't argue with that," Nikolas murmured, tilting her head and drawing her lips to his for a long and lingering kiss. Pulling away, her tucked her head into the crook of his neck as Emily pulled her legs up and tucked them sideways on the couch, burrowing further into his embrace. They remained that way for a few minutes, Nikolas stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head as Emily sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Hey, no falling asleep on me now," Nikolas chided gently, his hand sliding from her hair to gently stroke her shoulder and arm as his other hand slipped under her sweatshirt and began drawing lazy patterns on her toned stomach.

"I'm not," Emily assured him. "I was just thinking about how peaceful I feel right now, and how I can look forward to moments just like this when after we get married." She looked up at him with a smile. "You know, we should probably start thinking about the wedding. Liz and Robin have been asking me about it constantly, and I know they are just itching to help me plan it."

Nikolas kissed her forehead gently. "We can do whatever you want. I want this wedding to be perfect for you, since I plan on making sure this is the only wedding you ever have. Whenever, wherever, whatever; you name it, and I will be there."

Emily smiled. Could he be any more amazing or perfect? Still, she wanted his input and opinions too. "Nikolas… this has to be about the both of us. After all, this is the only wedding I plan on letting you have as well," she said with a laugh. "Don't you have any feelings at all on the subject?"

He nodded. "I feel that I'm so in love with you that I could marry you in the alley behind Kelly's and it wouldn't mean a thing. As long as the end result is us being pronounced husband and wife and getting to spend the rest of our lives together, then any wedding you want is fine with me. You want to get married tomorrow by a justice of the peace? I'm there. You want to wait six months or a year and plan a fancy wedding and invite all our friends and family, I'm fine with that too. All that matters is that we end up together and in love," Nikolas told her sincerely, his eyes never wavering from hers. "God, I am so ridiculously in love with you," he whispered, leaning towards her. "And that will never change."

**Baby I've been drifting away  
And dreaming all day  
Of holding you, touching you,  
The only thing I want to do is be with you  
As close to you as I can be**

Emily leaned in to meet his kiss, her hand lifting to rest against his cheek as his arms wrapped around her lithe torso, pulling her even closer to his body as he reclined on the couch. Soon Nikolas was lying on his back with his head supported by the armrest, Emily sprawled out on top of him. One hand was splayed wide across her back while the other gently cupped the back of her neck, holding her head to his as he lightly nibbled first on her top and then on her bottom lip. Emily moaned softly in response, her fingers delving into his hair as she pressed her body against his, wanting them to be as close as possible. She felt his lips move from her mouth as he tilted his head to trail soft kisses along her jaw before settling his mouth over the pulse at her neck, causing it to race as desire and need filled her body.

"Nikolas…" she breathed into his ear, squirming against him as his tongue tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. Pulling back slightly, she kissed him again on the mouth before levering her body upwards so that she was leaning back on her calves with her body straddling Nikolas'. Her hands slid under the hem of his shirt, her fingers tracing over the muscles of his defined abdomen as they tightened and jumped at her touch. She pulled the material upwards, and Nikolas lifted off the couch slightly so she could fully remove his top and the white undershirt he wore underneath it. She quickly tossed the items to the floor before turning her attention back to Nikolas.

**Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love**

There were many beautiful things in the world, Emily knew. Sunsets on a lake, rainbows after a storm, the northern lights, even the engagement ring on her finger – all were beautiful. But all of those sights paled in comparison to the sight of her fiancé half-naked and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Emily knew she would never get tired of seeing him like that, would never stop being amazed by the sheer perfection of his form, or that it was all hers and only hers. It was breathtaking, really, the way shadows formed under his pectorals as his chest segued into a completely symmetrical six-pack or the way the muscles of his broad shoulders and defined arms rippled when he moved. Every inch of his toned physique was covered by skin bronzed by a childhood spent under the Aegean sun, adding to his almost god-like appearance. She ran her hands over his upper body appreciatively, occasionally trailing her fingernails against his skin and listening to the pleasurable groans her actions evoked in Nikolas.

Leaning down while pushing her hair behind one shoulder, Emily placed her lips to his chest as she began to leave a trail of kisses down his torso. Her tongue and lips traced the indentations of his muscles before shifting lower to encircle his navel. Nikolas jerked underneath her as her tongue darted into the opening, and Emily could feel the bulge in his jeans as it pressed against her thigh. She felt one of his hands entangle itself in her hair as the other continued to caress her lower back, his breath catching in his throat. She retraced her path up his body and to his neck, placing a few kisses there before finally moving her lips to his, kissing him lustily.

Returning to her upright position straddling Nikolas' hips, she looked down at him with a seductive smile as her hands reached for the zipper on her sweatshirt, slowly pulling it downward. Emily suppressed a giggle as she watched his eyes widen slightly at the revelation that she was naked underneath the material, but her desire to laugh faded as she saw his eyes darken with desire and hunger. When he looked up at her questioningly, she merely shrugged. "I was planning on this happening at some point tonight," she confessed in a throaty whisper. "I just thought I'd make it easier for both of us." She finally finished undoing the zipper, her hand not-so-accidentally brushing against the hardness in Nikolas' jeans as it fell to her side.

**Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you, needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other**

Nikolas closed his eyes briefly and sucked in his breath at Emily's words and actions, biting his lip to stifle another groan. Everything Emily did was turning him on more and more. She was so fantastically beautiful as she hovered above him, her hair tousled and falling in front of her face, her eyes bright with passion and her lips swollen form his kisses. He could watch her for hours, map every inch of her body with his eyes, hands, and mouth, and still not be able to fully comprehend just how truly gorgeous and flawless she was. He loved watching her take charge and control their lovemaking, although he was currently exerting every inch of self-control he possessed to keep his hands stationary at his sides as Emily slowly removed the sweater, baring her body from the waist up. Once again, she leaned down to brush a kiss against his lips, except this time her perfect, nude breasts made contact with his chest, and it was that feeling that snapped Nikolas' control.

As soon as his lips met hers, Nikolas wrapped Emily's body in a tight embrace, crushing her body to his as their mouths continued to move against each other. At the same time, Nikolas hoisted his body up as his legs swung around so that they were planted on the floor, leaving him in a sitting position with Emily in his lap. Before she could react or protest, Nikolas pushed himself to a standing position, Emily's legs around his waist and their lips still joined. He walked purposefully to the bedroom, reaching down with one arm to pull back the covers before laying Emily against the cool sheets, forcing himself to break the kiss so he could divest her of her jeans and panties. He quickly stripped off his own jeans and boxer briefs, his eyes locked on Emily's the entire time, before settling himself beside her on the bed. His hand stroked up and down her side as he leaned in to kiss her, and Emily welcomed his touches and kiss gladly. Nikolas leaned farther over her to deepen the kiss, one arm propped on the mattress for support as his tongue thrust into the sweet interior of her mouth. He felt Emily's hands slide up his chest and suddenly found himself flipped on his back as Emily once again crawled on top of him.

**Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love**

Regaining her control and wanting to feel Nikolas inside her so badly it almost hurt, she wasted no time as she positioned herself over him and slid her body down, stars filling her vision as Nikolas filled her and she heard his surprised gasp at her actions. Moving her hips, she let her body grind against his as she desperately sought to find release for the tight coil of desire in her stomach.

Nikolas let Emily set the pace, simply watching her in loving awe as she moved her body over his, his eyes and hands roaming over her gorgeous curves and flawless skin. He lifted his hips to meet hers, hearing her breathy moans as she felt him penetrate deep inside her. Sweat covered both their bodies as the pace quickened and Nikolas reached out to find her hands, linking their fingers together as he drew her in for a kiss.

"Nikolas… I'm almost there," Emily whimpered into her mouth, and Nikolas knew what she was telling him. Sliding his arms around her once again, he turned them over, never breaking their increasing rhythm as he continued to pump into her.

"I… love… you… so… much," he grunted into her ear with each thrust, going deeper and deeper every time.

"I love you, too," Emily breathed, her body beginning to tingle and tighten around him. She could feel Nikolas' hard body shaking against her own and knew he too was nearing his peak but wanted to take her with him. As he thrust into her again, Emily arched her body into his and felt the coil in her stomach burst as she catapulted over the edge, glorious shockwaves of pleasure reverberating through her body. Her cry of pleasure was met by Nikolas' as he emptied himself into her, his body hovering above hers for a moment before collapsing on to her. Nikolas had the presence of mind to roll to his side so as not to crush her but still remained inside her, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet.

"That was incredible," he panted. "So worth waiting all day for."

Emily was silent for a moment as she desperately tried to catch her breath. When her heart rate finally returned to normal, she looked at him and smiled as she trailed her fingers down his jaw. "I agree," she murmured. "But you know…" she kissed his jaw lightly. "Just because a craving was met…" she moved to his lips "…doesn't mean it was satisfied."

A grin spread across Nikolas' face as he rolled Emily onto her back, his lips already descending back to hers. "I love the way you think."

Song credit: "It's Your Love" - Tim McGraw & Faith Hill


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun peeking through the bedroom blinds roused Nikolas from his peaceful slumber the following morning. Cracking an eyelid, he turned his neck to read the clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was still relatively early, Nikolas turned his attention back to his beautiful fiancée asleep and entangled in his arms. Her head was buried into his chest, her cheek to his skin. One arm was folded beneath her, hand tucked under her chin, while the other draped loosely across his body. Leaning down, his lips brushed the silky skin of her forehead, smiling as she sighed and shifted closer in an instinctive response. It was moments like this that Nikolas cherished, where he could just admire her flawless form uninterrupted and bask in the feeling of her body pressed intimately against his. The hand trapped under her body played absentmindedly with the ends of her curls while his other hand cupped her hip, drawing invisible circles on her soft skin. He continued his lazy movements for a few minutes until he felt Emily stir and looked down to see her hazel eyes looking up at him blearily.

"Good morning," he murmured, lifting his hand from her hip to her face, stroking a thumb over her cheekbone tenderly.

"Mmm…" her hand crept into his hair as she drew his head to hers for a soft kiss. "It sure is." She looked over his shoulder to see the time and groaned softly. "What time do you have to work?" she asked sleepily.

"Not until two," Nikolas replied softly, deftly brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "You have the day off, right?"

Emily nodded, placing a soft kiss to his chest. Her eyes closed again briefly, inhaling his unique scent and listening to his steady heartbeat against her ear. Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night, a small smile coming to her lips as she remembered how wonderfully passionate it had been. Her body was still tingling from the sensations Nikolas had evoked from her. She was tempted to just roll on top of him and kiss him until he made love to her again. He didn't have to work until later, and she didn't have to work at all. He would give in to their mutual desire – all she had to do was lean up and…

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Nikolas' voice caused Emily to open her eyes and look up at him, realizing that he had been talking to her and that his question was not at all related to her lustful thoughts. Those did sound like a great idea.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked apologetically, a light blush tingeing her cheeks.

A small smirk lifted the corners of Nikolas' mouth, and Emily knew he knew what she had been thinking about. "I asked you how you felt about brunch at Kelly's," he repeated, lightly brushing his knuckles against her flushed skin. "But if you were having other ideas, I could be persuaded…" he trailed off, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"No," Emily said with a giggle, rolling away from Nikolas and out of bed. "Brunch at Kelly's sounds great." She turned and walked towards the bathroom, feeling Nikolas' eyes burning into her body as he watched her from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced before shutting the door behind her.

Nikolas groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. She was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He rolled onto his back, content to just wait for his gorgeous fiancée to get out of the shower so he could try and pick up where her thoughts had left off. When he heard the bathroom door open again, he craned his neck to see Emily watching him with a sexy smile.

"Are you going to come join me or not?"

***********

One extra steamy shower and a delicious meal from Kelly's later, Nikolas found himself standing at the counter paying the bill while waiting for Emily, who had needed to use the restroom. He had just placed his wallet back into his pocket when he heard a voice behind him.

"Detective Cassadine?"

Turning, he came face-to-face with a curly-haired brunette. "Mrs. Bishop," he acknowledged with a nod. "It's good to see you out of the hospital. Are you feeling better?" he inquired politely.

"Yes, I've got a few bumps and bruises, but the doctors say that if I take it easy for the next couple of days, I'll be fine," Mary said with a smile. "I just figured I'd get some lunch to bring home with me."

"Well, Kelly's makes the best chili in town," Nikolas replied. "It'll definitely clear out your sinuses."

"I'll have to give it a try, then," Mary laughed. "I also wanted to thank you again for saving my life, Detective Cassadine. Really, if there's anything I can do to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Nikolas held up his hands. "There's nothing to thank me for, Mrs. Bishop. I was just doing my job." He glanced to the side as Emily came up and slipped her hand into his. "Hey, are you all set?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," she affirmed with a nod. Her gaze shifted to Mary. "Hi, how are you?" she asked warmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nikolas apologized, his princely manners kicking in. "I don't think you've ever been properly introduced. Emily, this is Mary Bishop. Mrs. Bishop, this is my fiancée, Dr. Emily Quartermaine."

"Nice to meet you," Emily graciously greeted, extending her hand to Mary.

"You too. Congratulations on your engagement," Mary said with a forced smile as she took Emily's offered hand.

Nikolas noticed Mary's odd behavior and decided it was time for him and Emily to leave. "Well, Emily and I have to get going, but it was nice to see you again, Mrs. Bishop," Nikolas said, surreptitiously squeezing Emily's hand. "I hope the rest of your recovery goes well."

"Thank you," Mary responded. "And thank you, again, for saving my life, Detective Cassadine," she continued, placing her hand on Nikolas' arm, a greedy look in her eyes.

Nikolas merely nodded before sliding his arm around Emily to escort her from the restaurant. Emily smiled politely at Mary as she and Nikolas exited Kelly's. Once they were outside, Emily turned to him with a mildly puzzled expression.

"What was that about?" she asked with a questioning smile. "You don't have to be at work for another hour and a half."

Nikolas shrugged, forcing his suspicions about Mary out of his mind as he wrapped his arms around Emily in a gentle embrace. "And is it so wrong that I want to spend that time solely with you?" he inquired with a grin, giving Emily a brief peck on the lips.

Emily bit her lip and grinned back at Nikolas. "No, I guess not," she answered, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his jaw.

Nikolas brushed his lips across her forehead, simultaneously reaching for her hand again. "Good. Let's go sit in the park so we can make out like we should have when we were teenagers," he joked, tugging Emily with him in a teasingly eager manner. Her laughter echoed behind the couple as they headed to the park, blissfully unaware of the piercing glare being sent their way by the woman who had not taken her eyes off them since they left the restaurant.

***********

"Hey Spinelli, can you do me a favor?" Nikolas asked later that afternoon as he and Lucky continued to work on the dock explosion.

"Of course, noble prince – turned – defender of the night," Spinelli replied. "I am the Jackal, the Assassin of the Internet. I can do anything. What service is it that you need the Jackal to render?"

Nikolas suppressed a chuckle at the computer genius' unconventional speech patterns. "I need you to find out everything you can about Mary Bishop."

"The woman you rescued from the dock collapse?" Lucky asked with interest. "You think she was involved in this somehow?"

Nikolas shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Something about her just seems…off," he elaborated. "I'm not sure she's involved, but I don't want to rule anything out."

"The Jackal has found nothing incriminating in his quest," Spinelli announced. "She has no criminal record, not even a parking ticket. She lives alone in a cabin a few towns away. She's a widow – her husband was a Marine who was killed in action while serving in Iraq."

Nikolas nodded. "I remember she told me that – are you sure he's deceased?"

Spinelli tapped away on his keyboard. "Um… yes. His convoy was the target of an IED attack. Dental records and a DNA test confirmed his identity. Connor Bishop was given a full military burial and was laid to rest in a cemetery outside of Port Charles." Spinelli made a few more clicks of the mouse and then froze. "Whoa," he breathed.

Lucky looked over his shoulder. "Holy shit," he muttered. "Nik, you've got to see this."

Curious, Nikolas stood and moved to see what they were looking at. What he saw made him do a double take. Looking back at him was a man who bore an eerie resemblance to Nikolas himself. He knew this had to be Connor Bishop. Mary's strange reaction to him suddenly became much more understandable. The very sight of him must remind her so strongly of her husband. Was it really any wonder she behaved so oddly around him?

"You two could pass for brothers even better than you and I could," Lucky observed dryly.

Nikolas nodded. "Yeah. I guess that explains why she looks like she's seen a ghost every time I speak to her." He shook his head. "I guess she's not involved in the mob after al. Let's keep looking elsewhere." Try as he might, however, Nikolas could not shake his gut instinct that something just wasn't right with Mary, especially with how she acted towards Emily. There was something insidious, dangerous about her, and Nikolas made a mental note to talk to Emily about it. He didn't want to worry her, but he didn't want her to be in danger either. The last thing he wanted was for Emily to be hurt.

***********

The parking lot of Kelly's was dark save for the light provided by the solitary street lamp located next to the diner, and Mary Bishop was confused. She had arrived home that afternoon to find a message on her answering machine from a woman who claimed to be a waitress at Kelly's and said that Mary had left something behind when she dined there earlier n the day. When she had returned to the diner later that evening, however, she found it to be closed. As she returned to her car, Mary was surprised to find a stately but sinister looking woman standing beside it, partially hidden by the shadows. She took a step forward as Mary neared.

"Don't be so timid, Mrs. Bishop. I'm not here to harm you," the figure said. "In fact, I'm here to help you." She looked over Mary's shoulder as a third figure approached. "Ah, Mr. Smith, you're right on time. So glad you could join us."

"I don't like being summoned," Zander stated angrily. "Especially by lunatics like you, Helena. What do you want?"

"Yes, I do suppose you are all wondering why I've called you both here, in such a shady location. The truth, as I was saying to Mrs. Bishop, is that I want to help you both get what you want. As I alluded to you in the message I sent you, Zander, I can help you reclaim that which you have lost – a certain pediatrician at General Hospital and my grandson's wretched fiancée, perhaps? And with Emily out of the way, Mary, that leaves you to console my grandson. Everyone gets what they want."

"What about you?" Zander challenged."What do you get?"

"Why, I get that weakling away from my grandson so that he'll become the Cassadine he was always meant to be, and I'll regain control of the Cassadine fortune," Helena stated, as if it was obvious.

"How do we know you're not just using us? Why should we trust you?" Zander pressed.

"By all means, don't trust me," Helena countered. "I don't care whether you trust me or not, or whether you work with me or not. You can walk away now and I'll never bother you again." A sneer curled the corner of Helena's mouth as her eyes glittered dangerously in the dark. "But one way or another, I will destroy any happiness my grandson and that creature he has deluded himself into thinking he loves have found. This way, you two can also reap the benefits of that which you could not accomplish on your own. Individually, you could not break them, but together, we can ruin Nikolas and Emily. You each get what your heart and mind desires, and I get my power back. It's a… mutually beneficial partnership, wouldn't you agree?"

There was a minute of silence as Helena's words were absorbed. Then Mary, who until this point had remained silent, took a step forward, her eyes ablaze with a feverous and crazed hunger. "What do we need to do?"

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, with no sight of either Mary or Zander. Nikolas and Emily continued their respective work, spending every free minute they had with each other. Nikolas had told Emily his concerns about Mary's behavior and mental stability, and she had assured him she would be careful and tell him if she saw or spoke to Mary, but she never did. His worries slightly assuaged, Nikolas continued to investigate the dock explosion, searching for enough evidence to arrest Zander and remove him from Emily's life permanently. Slowly, he began to build a case, questioning Faith's low level thugs and known associates for anything that would directly connect Zander to the explosion.

As he sat at his desk one afternoon reviewing statements from those he had questioned, Nikolas sensed someone approaching his desk. He looked up and was surprised to see Faith Roscoe herself standing over him, the scowl on her face telling him that she would rather not be in the PCPD at this moment.

"Can I help you, Ms. Roscoe?" he asked politely, rising from his seat.

"You've been questioning my people about the dock explosion and Zander Smith?" she asked accusingly, her hands propped on her waist in a sign of defiance.

"Yes, I have," Nikolas agreed in the same polite voice as before. "It's part of my job. Is that a problem?"

Faith scoffed. "Normally yes, but in this case I just might be able to help you. I have some information I think you'd be very interested in," she informed him, indicating a manila envelope peeking out from her purse.

Nikolas looked from the envelope to Faith warily, wondering what could have made her come to the PCPD, much less want to share information with him. Wordlessly, he gestured for her to enter the interrogation room behind him and followed, shutting the door once they were both inside.

"All right, Faith, what is this all about?" Nikolas asked. "I find it hard to believe you want to help me."

"Trust me, if this didn't concern me and my interests, I wouldn't be here. As it is, my interests are being directly compromised and so, while I have little use for you, Nikky, you can potentially be advantageous to me."

"I don't follow," Nikolas replied. "Spit it out, Faith."

"Zander Smith," Faith began bluntly, "has been causing problems for my organization for weeks now. He's missed meetings and shipments, he doesn't answer my calls or return my messages, and he's just generally behaving very oddly. So the other day I decided to pay him a visit to straighten things out and see what was the matter with him. I went to his apartment, but he wasn't there, so I decided to do a little looking around." She blew out a breath. "Now this has nothing to do with me, and normally I wouldn't lift a finger to help you, but what Zander seems to be doing is fucking with my organization, and that I will not stand for. He's becoming too unstable."

Nikolas felt his stomach clench, an icy feeling of unease growing. "What did you find, Faith? What's Zander up to?"

Faith pulled the manila envelope out of her purse. "From the look of things, I'd say he's rapidly becoming obsessed with your fiancée," she replied, handing the envelope to him.

Nikolas pulled several photographs out of the envelope, his blood turning cold as he sifted through them. They were all of Emily – of her getting coffee at Kelly's with Liz, getting into her car at work, even running through the park with him.

"How many of these were there?" he asked hoarsely, unable to tear his eyes from the images in front of him.

"Hundreds," Faith replied. "They were all over his desk, and some were tacked to the walls along with dates and times and locations – almost as if he was mapping out Emily's daily routines."

Her words echoed in Nikolas' head as he continued to stare at the photos. Zander was stalking Emily. She was in danger at this very moment. Once that thought registered, the only thing that mattered to him was making sure that Emily was safe. His gaze snapped to Faith, who was watching him with a smug, contemptuous expression.

"Thank you for showing me these," Nikolas said honestly. "I have to go. I trust you can show yourself out." Without another word, he turned and left the room, making a beeline for his desk. He had no sooner grabbed his coat when Mac Scorpio's voice reached him.

"Nikolas," the commissioner called as he strode across the room. "We've got a lead on the dock explosion." He held out a piece of paper to Nikolas. "Mary Bishop called. She claims she remembers information about the explosion, but she wants you to meet her at the docks so she can show you what she remembers."

"Sir, can't someone else go and meet with Mrs. Bishop?" Nikolas asked. "I just got a tip from Faith Roscoe that I need to look into."

"She requested you specifically," Mac replied with a negative shake of his head. "She'll only speak to you."

With a sigh of exasperation, Nikolas snatched the slip of paper from Mac's fingers and headed towards the door, pulling out his cell phone as he did so. He knew Emily was at work and therefore wouldn't answer her cell phone, but he needed to check on her, make sure she was okay until he could get to the hospital himself. Moments later, he was connected through to the nurses' station on the hospital's pediatrics floor.

"What can I do for you, Detective Cassadine?" Epiphany Johnson queried.

"Actually, I was looking to speak to Emily. Is she available?"

"She's in with a patient at the moment. Has been all day. Can I take a message?"

Nikolas repressed the need to physically hear her voice. "Just tell her I called. I'll stop in to see her in a little while. Thanks, Epiphany." As he hung up, he tried to shake his wariness. She'd be safe. He'd go and see Mary Bishop quickly, and then he'd go to the hospital and make sure Emily was okay. But try as he might to reassure himself, Nikolas couldn't rid himself of his fear that he was leaving Emily exposed and vulnerable to someone who was a serious danger to her.

********** ***********

The docks were cloaked in smoky darkness as Nikolas made his way towards the prearranged meeting spot with Mary. It had not escaped his attention that the location Mary had chosen to meet was the same one he had found her at the night of the explosion. While part of him thought what she had to tell him was related to the locale, his gut instinct warned him that something else was going on. Through the shadows, he could discern Mary's silhouette against the rubble, and he cleared his throat to announce his presence as he neared.

Mary spun around to face him, and Nikolas noticed the happiness of her features as she stared at him. She looked slightly maniacal, and Nikolas immediately knew something was wrong.

"You came." Mary's voice was high and breathy, almost unnatural-sounding. "I knew you would come meet me if I asked you to."

"You told me you had new information about the dock explosion," Nikolas corrected. "Why did you want to meet here? What do you remember?"

"This is where we met; do you remember?" Mary continued speaking as if she had not heard Nikolas. "You rescued me. I was conscious for a moment, and I saw you. I thought you were my husband, Connor. I thought he had saved me." She shook her head wistfully. "I knew he was dead, but in the moment, I thought he'd come back to save me."

Her eyes fixed on Nikolas, still silently standing and listening to her with growing discomfort. "But then, when I saw the newspaper the next morning, I saw that it hadn't been Connor who rescued me, but you. You looked so much like him, and I knew then that Connor had sent you to me to fill the void he had left behind."

Nikolas shook his head adamantly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bishop, but that's not going to happen. I'm engaged; I love Emily, and I'm going to marry her. I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for your pain, but I'm not a replacement for your husband."

"But we can be happy together!" Mary protested, taking a step toward him. "I can make you happy, I can! And now that Emily's gone -"

"What do you mean, 'now that Emily's gone?'" he asked sharply, fear squeezing his lungs like a tight fist.

Mary looked at him blankly. "She'll be gone after tonight. He told me that he was going to do it tonight, that I had to make sure you were here with me instead of at the hospital with her."

"Who told you this?" Nikolas demanded, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. "Zander?"

Mary nodded. "He said he was going to take back what was rightfully his. He said he'd take her so far away you'd never be able to find her."

The blood drained from Nikolas' face at her words, everything else being stripped away except for the knowledge that Zander was going to try and kidnap Emily tonight. His love, his life, was in danger. Without another word or a backwards glance, he turned and sprinted back toward his car, determined to stop Zander before he could carry out his plan.

*********** ***********

Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she emerged from the exam room. It had been an exhausting day, and she was glad it was finally over. She headed towards the locker room, intent on changing and getting home as quickly as possible so she could crash. Without warning, her arm was seized in a vise-like grip and her body was pushed forcefully against the wall. Glaring up at her captor, she attempted to rip her arm away.

"Zander, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed, still trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. Her movements halted when Zander pressed the barrel of his gun into her side.

"Stop!" he demanded in a low voice. "I'm taking you away from here, far away. You and I are going to start over somewhere completely new, and you'll remember that you're in love with me." He sounded completely serious and Emily could see that his eyes glittered dangerously.

"Now," he growled, pulling her away from the wall and beginning to march her down the hall, his gun still pressed firmly into her side, "we're going to walk out of here. If you so much as try to tip anyone off or escape, I'll start shooting, and people will die. Got it?"

She nodded numbly, helplessly. She couldn't endanger all these innocent people. Zander may be out of control, but he was still lethal. As he steered her down the hall and towards the elevator, Emily's thoughts turned to Nikolas. What would he do when he realized she was missing? She knew he wouldn't stop until he found her, but how would he even know where to look? She desperately wished he was there, the prince arriving to save the princess, as he always had in the past. She just wanted to see him one more time, to hear his voice. A sob caught in her throat at the thought of never seeing him again, but at the same time her resolve strengthened. Nikolas wouldn't give up without a fight, and neither would she.

Purposefully, she stumbled over her feet, trying to shake Zander's hold on her, but instead his grip tightened and the gun dug into her side, making her wince.

"Don't fuck with me, Emily," he snarled in her ear, hauling her upright. "Move."

Before she took another step, a commanding voice rung out from in front of them, between them and the elevators, barring Zander's escape route.

"Smith! Drop the gun!" Nikolas ordered, his own weapon already out and aimed at Zander.

In response, Zander jerked Emily in front of him, his arm sliding from her arm to wrap around her neck as he brought the gun to press against her temple. Cries and screams immediately rent the air from the hospital staff and others in the hospital, and they all took cover behind desks and tables.

"I don't think so," Zander spat, glaring over Emily's shoulder at Nikolas, who had frozen the moment Zander held the gun to Emily's head. "You take another step and I'll kill her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Time came to a screeching halt. To Nikolas, nothing mattered but Emily. His eyes flickered from the gun in Zander's hand to Emily's fear-filled face. Her hands clawed at Zander's forearm as it banded across her throat and she continued to struggle against him.

"Put the gun down, Zander," Nikolas said softly, almost pleadingly. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt her."

"You first!" Zander challenged.

Nikolas shook his head. "I can't do that. Not unless you let Emily go. Just let her go, and we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm taking Emily away from here, away from you and the control you have over her. You've manipulated her into thinking she loves you, but once we're gone from here, she'll realize that she still loves me."

"Zander," Emily interrupted, still trying to break free, "do you really think distance is going to make me stop loving Nikolas? It didn't work in the past, and it won't work now. I don't love you anymore, Zander. I haven't for a long time."

"But you did once!" he protested. "And I love you. We can recapture what we had, Em."

"Is this what you call love, Zander? Stalking Emily, threatening her, trying to ruin the happiness she's found with me, and now this? Holding a gun to her head? If you really love her, you've got to let her go," Nikolas coaxed, his voice remaining calm and steady even though he was terrified for Emily's safety.

"You say that like it's so easy, like you'd be able to let her go if she found someone else, if she loved someone else!" Zander spoke savagely, his face twisted with anger. "Admit it, Cassadine, you wouldn't let her go. You're too greedy, too selfish."

Nikolas shook his head. "You're wrong, Zander. I'd never make Emily stay if she didn't want to. I love her, and that means her happiness comes before my own. If I honestly thought she'd be happier with someone else, if I thought it was what she really wanted, I'd let her go. I've done it once before; I'd do it again. Her safety and happiness will always come first for me. Everything I have ever done for Emily has been in her best interests; no matter how much it hurt me to do it." He spoke passionately, his eyes on Emily the entire time, and he could see the love and tears sparkling in her eyes. The hospital staff and patients witnessing the standoff faded into the background. It was just Nikolas, Emily, and Zander.

"That's a lie," Zander retorted. "What about that summer Emily came home from Stanford? The summer she supposedly fell in love with you. You let her stay hooked on drugs. How was that in her best interests? It wasn't – it was in yours. It let you keep controlling her, keep deluding her into thinking she loved you and made her forget about her love for me."

"For the last time, Zander, I wasn't on drugs!" Emily said angrily. "You just assumed I was because you saw me at the hospital and you walked in on me one day with my injections."

"Then what was it, huh, Em? The hospital visits, the paleness and the tremors and the weakness? The way you pushed me away every time I got too close to finding out the truth? Why was that?"

"I had cancer!" Emily exclaimed, finally revealing what she had kept quiet all those years ago. "I had breast cancer, and my prognosis wasn't good. I didn't want you to have to watch me die, so I asked Nikolas to pretend to be my boyfriend so you would move on. I did it to protect you, Zander."

"You had breast cancer?" Zander repeated, momentarily stunned. "And you didn't tell me? Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because I knew if I told you, you would have wanted to stay with me until I died. I didn't want you to have to go through that."

"So you did it because you loved me."

"Yes, okay, I loved you then. Is that what you want to hear?" Emily asked. "I did love you once, Zander, and I wanted to protect you. So I asked Nikolas for help. I honestly thought I was going to die and there was no use in delaying the inevitable, but Nikolas wouldn't let me give up. He literally gave me back my will to live, and in the process I fell in love with him for real." Her eyes met Nikolas' briefly before she continued. "But a part of me thought that I should still be with you, Zander. Some part of me did still care for you. I was going to tell you the truth, but when I went to tell you, I found you in bed with Gia, and I realized it was better that way. Apparently, you weren't as in love with me as you claimed.

"So yes, Zander, I did love you, but it was a long time ago. And that boy I fell in love with as a teenager? He's gone. I don't even recognize the person you've become, and I'm sorry if I'm even partly to blame for the cruel man you are now. But that doesn't change that, so please, Zander, just let me go. Let me go, and we can work this all out," Emily softly pled.

"No," Zander said resolutely, shaking his head. "It's too late. Even if I let you go now, the cops will still arrest me. I can't have that. You're my ticket out of here, Emily."

"Zander, the hospital is surrounded by police," Nikolas interjected. "They're not just going to let you leave."

"They will if I have a hostage," he argued, emphasizing his point by jabbing the gun barrel into Emily's cheek, eliciting an involuntary whimper of pain and fear. "Now move aside, Cassadine. Emily and I are leaving."

"Just take a second and think about this, Zander," Nikolas implored. "If you walk out of this hospital with Emily, you're going to put her in harm's way. The police will only go so far to protect a civilian, and if there's a chance they can take down one of Faith's top lieutenants in the process, then they're going to care even less about her safety." Nikolas didn't want to disparage the PCPD this way, but if it meant Emily would be sage, then his lies would be worth it. "If you still care about Emily, like you say you do, you won't put her at risk that way."

"But that still leaves me with no escape plan, and I can't have that. I won't go to prison again; I won't. I'd die before I go back there. Maybe I will take Emily with me, and I'll let them gun me down. After all, if Emily doesn't love me anymore, why should I care about her safety, huh? Isn't that the way Cassadines do business? If I can't have her, she may as well be dead so you can't have her either."

"Zander, you don't mean that," Emily said, her voice shaking.

"Don't I?" he challenged. "It would be the perfect way to make you both suffer. The tragic ending to the great love story of Nikolas and Emily."

"You don't want Emily dead," Nikolas said with calm confidence. "And you don't want to die either, Zander. Otherwise you would have shot Emily already and I would have killed you. You still have another option, Zander. There's still a way for you to get out of this alive. All you need is the right hostage."

"But you said the cops won't care about Emily's safety! They won't care if I hold her hostage!"

"I said you need the right hostage," Nikolas corrected. "And that's not Emily."

"No," Emily breathed, horrified understanding dawning in her eyes. "Nikolas, no!"

"Take me instead," Nikolas proposed, his eyes on Zander. "You let Emily go, safe and unharmed, and I'll be your hostage. I'll make a much better shield; the PCPD would never open fire on one of their own. You'll walk out of here, make your escape-"

"And then what? Let you go to be reunited with Emily, or to hunt me down and arrest me?" Zander finished incredulously.

"Come on, Zander. You and I both know that's not how it will end. You'll escape, and then you'll kill me," Nikolas stated matter-of-factly, trying his hardest to ignore Emily's whimper at his words.

"And Emily will be safe. You're really willing to die for her?"

"In a heartbeat," Nikolas affirmed, allowing his eyes to meet Emily's for a moment. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." He looked back at Zander. "Do we have a deal?"

"No!" Emily cried. "Nikolas, I won't let you do this!"

"Well, it's not really your choice anymore, is it Emily?" Zander sneered in her ear before looking back at Nikolas. "All right, Cassadine, we have a deal. Drop your weapon."

Slowly, Nikolas lowered his gun, his eyes never leaving Emily, who stared back at him through her tear-filled orbs. He let the weapon fall to the floor beside him before kicking it to the side. He moved his hands, palms facing Zander, showing that he had no other weapons. "Alright. I did my part, Zander. Now let Emily go."

"Better say goodbye to your prince, Emily," Zander gloated, shoving her body away from his and towards Nikolas.

Nikolas caught her as she stumbled, and Emily immediately slid one arm around his neck, the other curling desperately into the fabric of his shirt.

"Please," Emily whimpered against his neck, her voice tortured as tears streamed from her eyes. "Don't leave me."

Taking her face in his hands, Nikolas eased her away from his body so he could look into her eyes. "I will never leave you," he promised, his thumbs rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "But I need you safe. I have to do this," he whispered, his forehead coming to rest against hers. His lips touched hers in a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you," he breathed, his mouth brushing hers with every word.

"I love you too," Emily replied. She pulled him to her, clinging, trying to memorize everything about him. "Always."

Giving Emily one last glance, Nikolas turned to face Zander, who was watching the scene with a look of smug satisfaction. "All right, Smith. Let's do this."

Zander grabbed the collar of Nikolas' shirt. "Keep your hands where I can see them," he ordered, jabbing Nikolas with the gun. Once Nikolas had complied, raising his hands again, Zander pushed him in the direction of the elevator. "Let's go."

The hospital was silent as Nikolas and Zander walked towards the elevator. Nobody dared to speak or move for fear of interrupting the delicate balance that hung between Zander and Nikolas. Emily watched them with silent tears streaming down her face, wanting desperately to do something to save Nikolas but not wanting to do anything that would jeopardize his safety.

For his part, Nikolas' every sense was on high alert, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He had no intention of letting Zander get away or letting Zander kill him, but he needed to get Emily out of danger before he acted. She was one piece of collateral damage he would not allow. All Zander had to do was make one mistake and Nikolas would be able to end this dangerous situation.

They had reached the elevator. Zander reached out with his gun hand to jab the call button, and Nikolas seized his opportunity. His arm crashed down on Zander's in a brutal chopping motion as his other hand landed a blow to the side of Zander's head. As Zander reeled backwards, trying to bring his gun up to fire at Nikolas, Nikolas grabbed his wrist and twisted, sending the weapon tumbling out of Zander's grip. In seconds, Zander was pinned to the floor, Nikolas' knee digging into his back as he slapped handcuffs onto the criminal's wrists.

"Zander Smith, you're under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Emily Quartermaine, assault, reckless endangerment, and any other charge I can find. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?" Nikolas recited, not moving from his position nor easing his grip.

"Yes," Zander ground out, his cheek firmly pressed against the ground.

Nikolas leaned down until his mouth was right behind Zander's ear. "This is the last time you'll come near Emily; I'll make sure of it. You try to hurt her again, and I'll kill you. Understand me?" he hissed, his anger and fear at almost losing Emily threatening to overwhelm him.

Before Zander could reply, SWAT members came pouring out of the elevator and stairwells. Lucky was one of the first officers to reach Nikolas and Zander.

"Are you okay?" he asked Nikolas, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," Nikolas assured him, clapping him on the shoulder. He looked down at Zander. "Just get him out of my sight." Turning away, he locked eyes with Emily, who was standing mere feet away with tear stains dampening her cheeks. In two steps Nikolas was in her arms, and she in his. He held her tight, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he relished the feeling of her body against his, alive, safe, and warm.

"Nikolas," she whispered into his neck. "I was so scared."

"Me too," he confessed into her hair, his voice muffled. "But it's okay now. I'm still here, and Zander's not going to come after you again. You're safe, and that's all that matters," he told her, letting his own words calm his racing heart. "That's all that matters."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Six Months Later

It was hard to believe it had been six months since she had been held hostage by her ex-boyfriend, Emily thought as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. So much had happened since then. Zander was dead, killed by Faith's men during a prison transfer a few months after he had taken Emily hostage. Mary had been found a few days after she approached Nikolas on the docks, secluded in her house and clearly deranged. She was currently receiving psychiatric treatment at Shadybrook, but the doctors were not optimistic about her ever recovering. Helena, knowing that her plan to separate Nikolas and Emily had been foiled and that the police would soon be on her trail, had fled the country and hadn't been seen or heard from since. And as for Nikolas and Emily? They had set about planning the wedding of their dreams and beginning the rest of their lives. A date had been chosen. A church was reserved. A reception hall at the Metro Court had been booked. A dress and tuxedo had been selected. Invitations had been mailed. A honeymoon to Europe had been arranged. A house had been bought just down the street from Lucky and Elizabeth. And now, the day had finally arrived, Emily thought with a giddy smile as she adjusted her wedding dress. The gown was simple, strapless and floor length, accentuating the curves of Emily's perfect figure. Her hair was in a simple up-do, her makeup light and flawless. She couldn't help but smile again as she took in her reflection, hardly believing that she was getting married today and that only a few feet away, the love of her life was waiting at the end of the aisle for her. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and she called out for whoever it was to enter.

"Oh my Gosh, Em, you look absolutely stunning," Elizabeth gushed as she walked into the room, taking in her best friend's appearance. "Nikolas is going to be blown away."

Emily smiled even wider and turned to face her friend. "You think so?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Liz confirmed. "He won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Emily laughed melodically, her happiness filling her entire being. "I'm getting married!" she exclaimed, turning to Liz, "I'm going to be Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine," she said in awe, almost as if she didn't believe it could be true.

"Wild, isn't it?" Liz asked with a laugh. "I had the exact same thought the day Lucky and I got married. I couldn't believe that I really was going to be able to spend the rest of my life with him, that I could be that lucky. I know you and Nikolas will have the same good fortune, Em – you're going to make each other so happy for the rest of your lives."

Emily's eyes watered slightly as she stepped forward and embraced her best friend. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling back and wiping lightly at her eyes.

Elizabeth just smiled and held out a bouquet of gardenias to Emily. "Are you ready?"

Emily nodded without hesitation, taking the flowers in her hands. "Absolutely. I've been waiting for this moment since I was thirteen years old."

Following her friend out into the corridor, she smiled as she saw her father waiting for her at the end of the hallway. "Dad," she said affectionately, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart," he responded, returning her kiss. "Any second thoughts?"

"None," Emily responded with a shake of her head. "This is what I've always wanted."

"Okay," Alan said with a sad sigh. "I can't believe I'm losing my little girl."

"You're not losing me," Emily said with a sniffle. "I'm just using the strength and love you gave me. You gave me a home and a family when I had none, and I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for you, Dad. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Alan smiled down at his daughter, tears misting in his eyes. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Dad," Emily replied with a watery smile.

Alan turned to face the closed doors separating them from the church full of people awaiting their entrance. He offered his arm to Emily, and she looped her arm through his with a smile. Liz nodded to the ushers by the door, who immediately sprang into action, opening the doors to the church as the organ began to play the wedding march. Emily took a deep breath, her smile so wide she feared it might split her face in two. This was it; the moment she had been dreaming about for years was finally here. She glanced down, making sure not to step on the hem of her dress as she began to walk down the aisle. Looking back up, her eyes locked on those of her soon-to-be husband's as he awaited her at the altar, and the love in his gaze took her breath away. His rich brown eyes shone with a happiness she knew was reflected in her own, and the small smile that played on his lips as she slowly walked toward him told her that he was just as thrilled as she was. In that moment, Emily saw her whole life, her whole future, in him. All of their friends and family sitting in the pews, who had gathered to celebrate their love, faded away until it was just Emily and Nikolas, as it had always been and would always be.

She reached the end of the aisle and Nikolas stepped forward to take her hand. Her father once again leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before smiling at her and Nikolas and going to take his seat beside Monica, who already had tears rolling fluidly down her face.

Emily felt Nikolas slip his warm hands into hers as they stood facing each other at the altar, and when her eyes met his, he silently mouthed _I love you_ to her, causing another wide smile to break out on her face. Her eyes remained locked on his as Father Coates began speaking, barely registering what he was saying because her attention was solely on how handsome Nikolas looked in his black suit and crisp white shirt with a black tie and a gardenia that matched her bouquet pinned to his lapel. Before she knew it, Nikolas squeezed her hands gently as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know if there's a divine plan, if we were always meant to be together, if you're the other half of my soul and the time we spent apart was so I could just recognize that I was incomplete without you. I don't know. Maybe it's all just random chance, an accident that put us together and brought us here. And if that's true, then I thank God for every choice that we've made that led us to each other and to this moment right here. All I want is to keep this moment, this moment right now alive in my heart and to never forget or take for granted the love that I feel for you, Emily. You are everything to me, and all I want from now until the day I die is to love you and make you as happy as you make me. I promise that I will always be the constant in your life, the person you can turn to when you are lost or afraid. You've given me so much - strength and courage and patience and forgiveness – and I promise you with everything I am that I will use these gifts to be the husband you deserve."

Emily felt a tear trickle from her eyes that were now swimming with tears from Nikolas' heartfelt words. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that this wonderful man was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Taking a shaky breath, she smiled as Nikolas' hand came up to gently wipe away her tears before beginning her own vows. "I want to thank you, Nikolas, for the miracle of your love. You're the man I want to build my life around. I want to stand by your side every day that we live, through the good times and the bad. You have been there for me through the most difficult times of my life, and I love you so much for that. You are the man of my dreams, the Prince I've dreamed of marrying since I was thirteen, and I feel so blessed that you want to spend the rest of your life with me as badly as I want to spend it with you. All I want is to be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved -- with patience and understanding and passion. And I pray that I will never lose sight of how blessed I am to be your wife," she finished, the tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks.

Nikolas inhaled shakily, feeling his own eyes burn with tears of happiness. Turning to Lucky, he received the simple platinum band that would adorn Emily's finger for the next fifty or so years. Taking her slender hand in his, Nikolas looked into her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. "I, Nikolas, take thee, Emily, to be my wife. I promise to share your burdens and keep your secrets. I promise that I will stand by your side no matter what challenges we face. I promise to trust you and believe in you, and I promise that I will love you forever. I give you this ring as a symbol of my life and my love, both of which I am pledging to you forever."

Almost giddy with happiness, Emily took the matching band from Elizabeth before turning back to Nikolas and taking his hand in hers. "I, Emily, take thee, Nikolas, to be my husband. I promise to have your children and to support you through good times and bad. I promise to believe in you and to trust you with all of my secrets and hopes and fears. And I promise that I will love you forever. I give you this ring as a symbol of my life and my love, both of which I am pledging to you forever," she finished, sliding the ring onto his finger before looking up to meet his joyous gaze.

Father Coates smiled at the couple in front of him before lifting his head to address the assembled group. "By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man tear asunder." He looked at Nikolas and smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Nikolas and Emily exchanged an ecstatic glance before Nikolas took her face in his hands and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Emily's hands slid up his back as she returned his kiss, both oblivious to the cheering of their friends and family. Finally, Nikolas pulled away and tenderly wiped the tears from Emily's cheeks.

"I love you, Mrs. Cassadine," he whispered to her, an uncontrollable grin spreading over his face.

Emily smiled back, just as giddy at the thought that she was officially his wife. "I love you, too."

* * *

Later, after sitting through dinner and beautiful speeches by Lucky and Elizabeth, Nikolas stood from the table and offered his hand to his wife.

"Mrs. Cassadine, may I have this dance?"

Emily smiled and gladly slipped her hand in his, allowing him to gently pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor. "I would love to."

Nikolas came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, twirling Emily gracefully before pulling her body into his solid frame, one arm wrapping around her waist as the hand of the other arm pressed her own hand against his heart. Emily rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly as they began to sway to the music.

_**I could stay in this forever  
Enfold you nightly in my arms  
Sing you lullaby's whenever  
I'll give to you all that I can**_

_**You will never have to worry 'bout the future  
I will make sure every day that I provide  
I will hold you through the night  
Until the sky turns light  
The journey now begins, with you and I**_

Emily leaned back and smiled at Nikolas as the lyrics and melody washed over her. "I love you," she murmured, brushing a light kiss against his lips before resting her forehead against his. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

_**The love we created has exceeded  
Any measurements I've ever known  
Brought joy to me, when it was needed  
It's nice to know I'm not alone**_

_**I will make sure you are reminded that I love you  
I will walk miles just to hold you by my side  
I'll protect you while you sleep  
Make every dream complete  
The journey now begins, with you and I**_

Nikolas smiled back at her tenderly, lost in her gaze and the feeling of her body against his. He could hardly believe that she was his wife, that he would wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life, that she would one day be the mother of his children. "Me too," he whispered simply. "You're everything to me, Em."

_**I'll treat every day with you like it's the beginning**_

_**I will be your strength in times when you are weak**_

_**I will never be too far away from you**_

_**There is nothing I won't do**_

_**You will never have to worry 'bout the future  
I'll make sure you are reminded that I love you  
I will make sure every day that I provide**_

_**I'll walk miles just to hold you by my side**_  
_**I will hold you through the storms**_

_**Anything to keep you warm  
The journey now begins, with you and I**_

Nikolas and Emily continued to sway on the dance floor, lost in their own bubble of bliss. They had survived incredibly dangerous situations, they had overcome more obstacles in a few months than most people faced in a lifetime, and they had come through it all stronger than ever. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they could handle whatever came their way in the future, both the good and the bad, as long as they had each other. Without question, their love would always see them through to the other side.

_**  
You and I**_

THE END

Song credit - "The Journey" by Scott Alan featuring Josh Strickland and Jill Zadeh


End file.
